El destino de los chocolates
by yucenkio
Summary: Cupido llega con una sorpresa para los guardianes, especialmente para Bunnymund. Un nuevo amor se acerca, o tal vez, se encuentra ya a su lado.
1. Chapter 1

_-"hay cosas que son inevitables en esta vida. Creo…que el enamorarse es una de ellas"-_

_-"¿Cómo sufrir?"-_

_-"También, es inevitable sufrir por amor…"-_

_- "¿Y solo sufrir?"-_

_-"uno siempre sufre por amor"-_

_-"No te entiendo"-_

_-"me refiero a que uno siempre sufre por otro, por amar a otro, sea familiar, amigo, pareja e incluso por el amor que te tienes a ti mismo"-_

_-"¿Es el amor solo orgullo?"-_

_-"Tal vez….el amor está directamente relacionado con el orgullo…o podría ser la autoestima que te tienes a ti mismo… ¿Cuánto veces estas dispuesto a besar el suelo por orgullo? ¿Por amor?"-_

_-"Yo nunca ni siquiera tocare el suelo, tal vez me incline"-_

_-"Luego estarás con la cabeza bajo el suelo, como una avestruz"- _

¿Lo recuerdas Cupido? ¿Esa estúpida conversación sin sentido que tuvimos en esa noche de tragos, hace ya mucho tiempo?

Era un día como cualquier otro en el taller de Santa. Estando aún muy alejados de las vísperas de navidad, los yetis trabajaban "tranquilamente"- si se puede decir, ya que con los elfos ahí nunca se tenía un día tranquilo- mientras Norte los supervisaba. Hace ya más de un año que los guardianes habían derrotado a Pitch, y ahora le tocaba a Bunny estar con todo el ajetreo de su festividad, y por ello, no se sabía de él, desde hacía semanas.

Pero eso es normal, los guardianes siempre tienen algo que hacer, a cada uno le toca su temporada de andar nerviosos, ocupadísimos y con la menstruación- porque se ponen muy sensibles y eufóricos cuando están cerca de su fecha- así que era normal que Bunny desapareciera.

Pero ¿Y Jack? Como siempre, el guardián de la diversión era la excepción, en estos momentos debería estar jugando con nieve al otro lado del mundo, pidiéndole al viento que lo lleve a sitios para jugar con los niños o crear tormentas, etc; divirtiéndose y matando el tiempo ¿O no?

-¡Jack!-grito Norte. Al momento un joven que aparenta-SOLO APARENTA- unos 16 o 17 años, entro dando un portazo a la habitación con el mundo, donde Norte se encontraba, con una cara de malas pulgas y de mal humor.

-¿Sí?- pregunto indiferente

-Tenemos una visita, y como se que te gusta…-

-¡Enseguida!- gritó el joven, cambiando de ánimo al instante, y apretando el interruptor para llamar a los guardianes.

Fueron cuánto ¿Unos 15 minutos? Que ya todos los guardianes- incluido Bunny- se encontraban sentados en el salón de Norte, esperando que éste le dijera el por qué de la llamada.

-¡Vamos, Norte! ¡No tengo mucho tiempo! ¡La pascua se acerca y aún tengo demasiados huevos que pintar!- reclamaba Bunnymund, con su característico acento australiano, sentado en un largo sillón rojo, con Tooth y Jack- ¡Ya, dinos! ¡¿Para qué nos llamaste?!-

-Tenemos una muy importante invitada, y ella quería verlos a todos. Aún no llega, pero te necesita urgente Bunnymund- explico Norte, con una sonrisa picarona en su rostro. El hombre de rojo ocultaba algo malo bajo esa sonrisa.

-¿Verme? ¿A mí?- pregunto incrédulo Aster

-¿Y quién es?- pregunto Tooth

-Cupido-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo exaltado el conejo de pascua, incluso trepando en el asiento de los asustado que estaba- ¡Ah! ¡No, no, no, no, no, no! ¡Ni aunque me paguen yo me quedo aquí! ¡Esa tipa me va a matar! ¡Adiós, Adiós!- y quiso salir corriendo por unos de sus túneles, pero norte lo agarro del pescuezo como un gatito- o cualquier otro mamífero- y lo levanto del suelo, para volver a sentarlo en el sofá.

-Nada, de andarse escapando Bunnymund. ¡Te quedas acá como un hombre! Quiero decir… ¡Cómo un Pooka!-

-¡Aaargh, Dios! ¡Estoy perdido!- gimió el conejo, frunciendo el ceño y bajando sus orejas- acción reflejo de la vergüenza- cubriéndose los ojos y haciéndose rollito en el sofá.

-Pero Bunny ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo a qué Cupido venga?- preguntó con su suave y maternal voz Tooth

-¡Si, Canguro! ¿Por qué tanta exasperación? ¿Acaso tienes conflictos amorosos con Cupido?- y ahí estaban, sus típicas asedios venenosos hacía el conejo, en una manera desesperada de ocultar su amor por él.

-Sí- respondió el conejo secamente, penetrando con la mirada al muchacho, sin saber que le clavaba una estaca en el corazón. A Jack, el tiro le había salido por la culata.

-¿Problemas amorosos?- exclamaron Tooth y Norte, de Sandy solo salió un corazón y un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Bueno, la cosa es que…-

-¡Bunny no quiere enfrentarse al amor! ¡Tiene miedo que lo dañen y destrocen su corazón en mil pesaditos! ¡No quiere andar llorando como una magdalena, ni andar pintando todos sus huevos con corazones rotos! ¿O no, Bunny?- dijo una voz exagerando un tono de lamentación tras el conejo.

-¡Aaaahh!- vociferó el conejo, cayendo como un saco de papas al suelo

Los guardianes fijaron su mirada en la nueva figura que se presentaba. Tras Bunny, una chica que aparentaba-SOLO APARENTABA- unos 17 o 16 años de edad, se encontraba de brazos cruzados, mirando al conejo inquisitiva, a unos cuantos centímetros.

De cabello negro y corto, muy desmechado y disparejo, decorado con dos corazones rojos muy grandes, uno con una flecha atravesada y otro partido, vistiendo una camisa blanca, ajustada bajo el busto y trasparente, que dejaba ver su sostén- o más bien un traje de baño- con estampado tipo militar pero de color rosa, y unos jeans negros pitillo. Linda figura, morena, de ojos pequeños y muy negros.

Sandy llamó a Norte tirando de su manga, y le mostro una serie de símbolos que se creaban con arena sobre su cabeza.

-No sé Sandy, no sé si ahora viene la escena de celos o la de preguntas como ¡¿Por qué no me has llamado?! ¡¿Dónde has estado?!- le respondió Norte, volviendo a posar sus ojos en el melodrama frente él.

-Aaaahh- dio un suspiro la invitada- levántate Bunny, no te voy a comer- Al conejo le volvió el alma al cuerpo y se levanto. El hada salió de atrás del sillón, saludo a todos muy cordialmente con un beso, y al llegar a mí me ofreció la mano.

-Mucho gusto, soy Cupido, pero dime Granny- me dijo dulcemente y con extensa sonrisa.

- Jack Frost, mucho gusto ¿Granny?- acepte su mano, me presente y pregunté, el nombre me sonaba…

-Sip, Granny, mucho gusto Jack Frost, he escuchado mucho de ti de parte de Aster-dijo la chica, agitando mi mano con mucho entusiasmo, pero yo poco la escuche, aún me preguntaba en donde había escuchado ese nombre- Creo que no me escucha- exclamo a los demás guardianes, al darse cuenta que el chico no la había escuchado y seguía agitando su mano.

-"Granny…Granny… ¡Granny!-¡Esas son las extrañas manzanas que come Canguro!- Clamé

-¡No me llames así!- me regaño Aster desde el sillón

-¡Sip! ¡Granny Smith es mi nombre! Y es el nombre también de una manzana de Australia, de un color verde intenso y con puntos blancos-

-¡Sí, esa misma!- le confirme-

-Me llamo así-como una manzana- porque las manzanas representan el pecado, el deseo, y es eso más o menos lo que yo represento: el amor-

-¡Wow!- exclame- ¿Tu elegiste tu nombre?

-¡Pues claro que no tontito! Mis padres me lo eligieron ¿O fue el hombre de la luna? ¡Bueno, la cosa es que no fue yo!- explicó divertida.

-Y dinos Granny, ¿Cuál es el problema que tienes con Bunnymund? ¡Por qué no creo que el problema amoroso se contigo!- pregunto Norte dando risotadas, mientras se sentaba en su sofá favorito, justo al lado de la chimenea. Nosotros le imitamos, sentándonos nuevamente en el sillón rojo. Frente a nosotros se encontraba Sandy con Granny en otro sillón.

-¡No, No! ¡Pues claro que no! ¡No es conmigo el problema! Sino con su caja de bombones- de un matiz jovial, la voz de Granny cambio a uno serio al decir la última frase.

-¿Su caja de bombones? ¡¿Qué sucede con su caja de bombones?!- pregunto algo alterada Tooth

-¡Hey, esperen! ¿Caja de bombones?- interrumpí, no tenía ni puta idea de a que se referían

-Bueno Jackie, la verdad es Granny, no trabaja como todos creen que trabaja Cupido ¡Con las flechas y todo eso! Oh bueno, si las ocupa, pero no es ese todo su trabajo- me comenzó a explicar, con si típica hiperactividad Dientes.

-Ella solo usa las flechas cuando hay algún problema en especial. La verdad es que Granny trabaja con caja de bombones en forma de corazón- explico con gesto y tono fastidiado Bunnymund. Sandy le hizo a un dibujo a Jack con su arena: un corazón con chocolates adentro y luego envuelto con un listón.

-Cada persona en el mundo tiene su propia caja de bombones, cada uno de esos bombones tienen un nombre, que son las personas de las que algunas vez te enamoraras. Normalmente el bombón que se encuentra en el centro de la caja, es tu amor de toda la vida, pero muchas personas no llegan a ese bombón y se quedan con otra persona- habló por fin la a cargo de tal trabajo

-Eso siempre lo he encontrado muy triste- comentó cabizbaja el hadita de los dientes, incluso dejando de volar por todas partes.

-¡Vamos, Tooth! Los humanos son felices solo con amar, si esa persona los hace feliz…- la consoló con una sonrisa- Mi trabajo exactamente es cuidar esas cajas y fijarme en que los humanos lleguen a los bombones correspondiente, a veces los ayuda a llegar al correcto-al del centro- pero es muy difícil llegar a él…- un silencio un poco melancólico invadió la habitación que habitualmente estaba llena de calidez y alegría. Al parecer, el recordar aquellas cajas, les traían una cierta tristeza a los guardianes.

-¡Hmp!- carraspeo su garganta Granny para romper el silencio- Pero bueno, yo no me preocupo mucho de los humanos en ese aspecto, ellos siempre se conforman con amar, aunque no sea el indicado o el perfecto para ellos, ellos aman sin importar qué, mientras ellos sean felices yo soy feliz- Granny entrego a todos una gran sonrisa, obligando a cada uno de los cabizbajo guardianes a mirarla y que volvieran a su alegría de siempre- ¡Pero de los que si me preocupo son los inmortales! Es decir, los guardianes y todos los espíritus y seres mágicos, ellos son inmortales, y el amor es muy importante en sus vidas, aunque muy escaso-

-Me creerás Jack, si te digo que todas nuestras cajas ¿Están vacías? ¡Incluyendo la tuya!- clamó burlón Bunny

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y por qué?!-bufé

- Encontrar el amor predestinado toma mucho tiempo. Si para los humanos es hasta llegar a una etapa madura o tal vez más ¡Imagínate los guardianes! Pueden pasar cientos de años de encontrar esa persona- declaró Granny

- Pero eso solo explica la falta del bombón del medio- declaré

-¡Exactamente! Muy bien pensando, Jack. La falta de los demás bombones Jack es porque…- la morena tomó aire, luego suspiro y siguió hablando- Como ya están muertos…solo les queda una oportunidad de enamorarse ¡Y es que imagínate cuantas mujeres o hombres despechados tendrían los guardianes persiguiéndoles para matarlos si tuvieran todos los otros bombones! ¡Con la vida sin fin que tienen!-

-¡Ho, ho, ho! ¡Yo agradezco eso! ¡Sino pasaría en la lista de chicos malos!- dijo carcajeándose Norte, el siempre fue muy picaflor en su tiempo de vivo.

-Entonces ¿Qué ha ocurrido con la caja de Bunny? Si no importa que le pase ¡No tiene nada!-exclame incrédulo, alzándome de hombros, pero luego sentí un golpe de Bunny.

-¡No trates así a mi caja!- me gruño

-Bueno, Jack, pues…ha sucedido un milagro- note como la mirada de Granny se iluminaba con esas palabras, y su sonrisa cambiaba, con apenas un leve movimiento, de una juguetona a un dulce y pacífica-

-¿Un milagro?- inquirimos

-Hace ya… ¿Dos días? ¡Sí, dos días! Hubo un cambio en la caja de Bunny. De no tener nada, paso a tener ¡Un enorme chocolate de corazón llenándola con pasión!- expuso soñadora, elevándose unos cuantos metros del suelo.

-¡¿Qué?!- los gritos fueron de distintos matices. Norte, ronco y ruso, el mío grave y a la vez agudo, a Sandy le saltaron fuegos artificiales de la cabeza, Bunny gruño y volvió a hacerse ovillo, y bueno, Tooth fue a chillar emocionada con Granny, uniendo sus manos y dando vueltas en el aire.

Bajaron. Y con una gran sonrisa Granny comento- Y ayer ¡Ya el nombre del amor de Bunny salía escrito!- nuevamente gritos y chillidos.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya nuevamente a la tranquilidad y a estar todos sentados en sus asientos, Granny continuó con su descubrimiento.

-Lo que ha sucedido ha sido realmente un milagro, en mi vida como Cupido solo me ha pasado 5 veces el encontrar una caja de bombones rellena completamente con un chocolate de corazón-

-¡¿5 veces, Cupido?! ¡Pero si tu solo te diferencias unos años con Sandy!- exclamo Tooth sorprendida.

-Sip, exactamente. Ha sido bastante tiempo…- dijo pensativa-¡Por eso es un milagro!

-¿Pero qué significa exactamente eso?- pregunte

-Bueno, el corazón tiene un gran significado, pero se los tratare de decir lo más resumido posible. La forma de corazón-no la del órgano en sí- siempre ha sido el representante imbatible del amor, ya que es el primero en indicarnos que estamos enamorados. Nuestras extremidades se tensan, comenzamos a sudar, nos ponemos nerviosos, tartamudeamos, y escuchamos los latidos de nuestro corazón como si estuviera en nuestra oreja; el estomago podría ser otro representante-ya que los jugos gástricos se agitan cuando nos ponemos nerviosos y eso nos hace sentir esas "maripositas"- pero como ya deben saber- y a juzgar por sus caras- eso no es muy romántico. Tener un corazón rellenando tu caja de bombones, es la señal más fuerte de que tu enamorado, no es solo un enamorado más, sino que tu amor de toda la vida, el perfecto para ti, el que te amara incondicionalmente, el que estará para siempre para, con el cual disfrutaras tanto momentos buenos como malos, es como…- un suspiro soñador brotó desde lo más fondo de su ser a Granny, y mirando a la nada, con los ojos entrecerrados dijo- es como si esa persona…la hayan hecho especialmente para ti…

-¡Corazones!- grite. Y es que literalmente corazones rosas emergían como burbujas de la cabeza de Granny, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-¡GRANNY! ¡GRANNY DESPIERTA!- bramó Bunny, mientras chasqueaba los dedos frente a la morena. Ésta despertó y todas las burbujas se reventaron.

-Bueno, la cosa es que Bunnymund se va enamorar, pero con lo cerrado que está a la idea puede que termine cambiando de idea. No tuve que habérselo dicho-otro suspiro, esta vez melancólico

-¡Yo no me enamorare! ¡Me niego si quiera a que me muestres ese corazón!- pregonó fúrico

-¡Mira, Bunny! ¡Te lo dejare MUY claro!- el hada de un instante a otro ya estaba sobre Bunny a unos metros del suelo, intimidándole con su mirada amenazadora y su ceño fruncido, a sólo unos centímetros de la cara del conejo- ¡Tú te vas a enamorar de esa persona! ¡Así tenga que meterte todos tus huevos por el…-

-¡Granny!- alzo la voz Norte para detener al hada del amor

-Por donde más te quepan- corrigió- ¡Porque esa persona es tu amor predestinado, y aunque no quieras, aquí y en mil mundos más te enamoraras de esa persona! ¡No tienes otra escapatoria!-

-YO NO ME ENAMORARE- gruñó en un ronco susurro, también penetrándola con la mirada

-LO HARÁS- Le advirtió- Amenos que quieras que traiga Sea, para que te convenza- la mirada pícara de Granny, dejaba mucho a la imaginación, y más la reacción de Bunny al escuchar ese nombre

-¡SEA! ¡No, no, no, Granny! ¡Por favor!- le suplico

-¡Entonces! ¡Empieza a hacerte a la idea de que te enamoraras!-

-Aaaahh- suspiro Bunny- Lo intentare, pero no te prometo nada. Sabes lo quisquilloso y gruñón que soy, además de lo exigente cuando se trata de pareja-

-Lo de gruñón y quisquilloso ¡Todos lo sabemos! ¿Pero a qué te refieres con "exigente"?-Pregunte malicioso, al pasar por detrás de Bunny, casi susurrándole al oído. Es inevitable para mí hacer esas preguntas venenosas y comportarme así.

- Deja que yo te responda, Jack- el hada del amor, hacía rato que se había alejado del conejo y le había dado la espalda a los guardianes para ir a sacar un poco de vodka del mini bar que tenía Norte en su salón/estudio- Cuando Bunny aún estaba vivo y aún los Pookas también- tomó aire y nos volvió a mirar, seria, con su vaso de vodka en las manos mientras lo agitaba- Bunny siempre fue el más deseado de todos los Pookas. Además de de ser el único sucesor del clan, sus tatuajes en todo el cuerpo mostraban de una manera muy sexy, todas su cualidades- las miradas te posaran en Bunny. Los guardianes, como si nunca hubieran visto los tatuajes de Bunnymund, se dispusieron a contemplarlos con curiosidad- El de la frente significa que era el sucesor, el de los brazos, que era el más fuete, el de la espalda el mejor en la pelea- además de que el que lleva la carga de la tribu en sus espaldas- sus piernas, el más ágil y rápido ¡Bunnymund era un semental en toda regla!-

-¿Enserio Bunny? ¿Tenias a todas las conejitas a tus pies?-dijo con su panza rebotando en carcajadas Norte.

- Bueno, no tanto así- aclaro Granny

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó Tooth

-Cómo el mismo Bunny dijo ¡Es un puto quisquilloso y gruñón! Nunca le agradaron las Pookas que se fijaban en él por ser el sucesor o por su talento- y como en la naturaleza animal se elije pareja de esa manera- nunca acepto a ninguna de ellas-

-Si alguna vez me metí con alguna de ellas, fue por desahogo o porque mis padres decían que eligiera- por obligación- a alguien con quien reproducirme esa temporada, pero siempre me salía con la mía para que no terminaran embarazadas- Habló Bunny, acercándose a Granny y quitándole el vaso de vodka, y bebiéndose de un gran sorbo el contenido.

-"Perro faldero"- le insultaron todos los guardianes en sus mentes

-Ya verás Bunny, la boca castiga, y de la persona de quien te enamoraras será terca y obstinada, le tendrás que rogar y suplicar besos y caricias, harás de todo solo para que te mire. Y pedirás en silencio a Sandy, todas las noches, que le dé un sueño contigo a esa persona, para que de alguna manera tengo una conexión y no morir de soledad mientras duermes- Oscuras y misteriosas palabras pronuncio la dueña de los deseos, hipnotizando a Bunny, e incluso, dejándolo sin aire al decirlas. El futuro del conejo, no se venía nada fácil.

-Tú ya sabes quién es…- fue lo único que acertó a pronunciar el conejo de 6 pies de alto

-Lógico, si te dije que ya vi el nombre escrito ¿Quieres saberlo?-

-No- negó secamente- No lo quiero saber ¡Nunca!- dos golpes se sintieron en el suelo, y el conejo desapareció.

-Miedoso- clamó Granny al ver como el hoyo se cerraba.

-¡Wow! De verdad le altera todo esto de amor- comento Norte

-Tú sabes Norte, el siempre ha sido una persona reservada, que no le gusta que se metan en sus asuntos- aclaró Tooth con cara de preocupación. Sabía exactamente como había sido el conejo en su vida pasada, y como rechazaba el amor por miedo a ser herido. Nadie sabía más que ella, por los recuerdos en los dientes del conejo que guardaba, cuanto había sufrido Bunnymund. Nadie se imaginaría, que el serio y estoico conejo Australiano, ya había caído varias veces en las garras del amor, de las personas más inimaginables, pero nunca se atrevió a dar un paso, por miedo a ser herido.

-Él estaba nervioso…- pronuncie inquieto- cada palabra que decía Granny sobre su pasado, lo hacía temblar, y creyendo que nadie lo veía, hacía gesto de tristeza…cómo pidiéndote parar- mis voz se quebraba, la escena anteriormente presenciada, había expuesto ante mí, una parte que nunca había visto de Bunnymund. Y sentí tristeza, el conejo no quería traer a flote esos duros y dolorosos recuerdos- No es su culpa…el tener miedo a amar es normal ¡Yo siempre lo he sentido! ¡Tal vez nunca me haya enamorado! ¡Pero yo tenía miedo! ¡DE AMARLOS A USTEDES! ¡Sé cómo se siente! ¡POR FAVOR NO LO PRESIONES!- no podía respirar, estaba muy agitado, terminé gritándole a Granny, y con lágrimas empañando mi vista.

-Lo siento, Jack, te hice pasar un mal momento también a ti- se disculpo Granny, rodeando al pequeño en un tierno abrazo- Pero no te preocupes por Bunnymund, el es fuerte, y ya era hora que enfrentara el pasado, para que deje de atormentarlo y vuelva a amar- Granny se separó del pequeño, y le entrego la más dulce de sus sonrisas. Calmó su corazón con un beso mágico en la frente, lo cual hacía sentir al chico como si hubiera comido muchos pasteles y relajarse- Hablando de miedos- volvió a su tono juguetón- Sandy querido, tengo que hablar contigo- y le guiño un ojo.

El aludido puso una cara de terror y trato de escapar de la morena al igual que Bunny, pero ésta, antes de que el hombre de arena saliera volando, ocupó su goma pegajosa- que creaba con sus pinturas especiales para dibujar los destinos amorosos de las personas- y se lo llevo amarrado al balcón del estudio.

-¡Wow! ¡Eso es genial!- grité emocionado. Ese beso de verdad me había relajado

-Todos hemos estados envueltos en esa goma pegajosa ¡Siempre la ocupa cuando alguien quiere escapar del amor!- gorjeó Norte con su característico acento ruso

-¿Hasta tú Norte?- pregunte incrédulo

-¡Pues claro! ¿Cómo crees que enamore a la señora Claus?-

-¡No existe ninguna señora Claus!- reprochamos Tooth y yo

-¡Ho, Ho, Ho!- sin darnos cuenta, mientras Norte nos conversaba, nos había llevado fuera de la habitación.

Granny y Sandy miraban encantados la vista del polo norte con el sol en su punto pick. Se mantuvieron callados por varios minutos, Granny sabía que Sandy estaba muy nervioso, el tema a tratar era muy complicado. Espero hasta que el encantador gordito de arena la miro expectante.

Granny no volteó a mirarlo, sino que aún mirando al horizonte dijo- Sandy, está figura- y creo sobre su dedo índice con la goma pegajosa un corazón de color negro- ¿Te recuerda algo?-

El hombre de arena, creador del mundo de las mil maravillas, dio un respingo disponiéndose en su rostro aflicción.

-Sé que…- suspiro. Para ella era muy común ocupar sus suspiros para demostrar un montón de sentimientos, en este caso la "confusión"-tú sabes exactamente lo que…lo que….no…Sandy, tú no sabes lo que haces, nadie sabe lo que hace cuando está enamorado- poso su mirada angustiada sobre el pequeño-que de pequeño solo tenía el tamaño- y siguió hablando- y te entiendo, es comprensible, no sabes si quiera porque lo sientes, te sientes en las nubes y a la vez en el infierno- Granny hablaba con experiencia, tal vez toda la experiencia del mundo, experimentando incluso, las mismas dolencias, que afectaban al hombre de los sueños. Perdiendo su mirada, a tantos, en aquel hermoso cofre de nieve, dorada por los rayos del sol- es cosa tuya, y nadie, ¡Escúchame Sandy! ¡NADIE! Tiene el derecho de juzgarte, o de decirte a quien debes amar o no- dijo, casi grito- ¡Pero eso sí!- alzo el tono- ¡Los seres que te amamos si tenemos todo el derecho de alejarte de él, si te hace sufrir! Así que tienes un periodo de prueba Sandy, más vale que te ame como debe-

El hombre de arena gesto una gran sonrisa y dio mil piruetas en el aire de felicidad, lanzando arena de sueño por todas partes. Granny solo rió, le hacía feliz, la felicidad del chico amarillo.

Sandy dibujo varias figuras sobre su cabeza, y Granny supo enseguida que quería decir el "Gordis"

"Gracias, necesitaba que alguien bendijera esta relación ¡Y quién mejor que tú!" una lágrima rebelde, escapo de los ojos de Sandy. Apresuradamente la morena- muy sorprendida por el acto- lo estrecho en un gran abrazo.

-No es nada tontito- dijo acongojada, ya estaba llorando- ¡Ya! ¡Arriba el ánimo!- grito al soltarlo- ¡Ya demasiado trabajo por hoy, me voy a dormir!- y entró nuevamente al salón/ estudió- Sandy, despídeme de los chicos por mi- Apresurado por la ida del hada, Sandy dibujo sobre su cabeza a Bunny en su madriguera pintando huevos y un signo de interrogación- ¿Quieres que vaya a ver a Bunny?- el rechoncho asintió- ¡Noooo! Sera mejor que no, necesita pensarlo por hoy. Diles a los chicos que los citó aquí mañana a la misma hora- Entonces Sandy dibujo sobre si muchos niños buscando huevos de pascua, y otro signo de interrogación- ¿La pascua? ¡Naaa, si Bunny estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer! Tiene más del 95% hecho ¡Y falta un mes para pascua!- Sandy rió, recordó los principios de Bunnymund, cuando de verdad estaba atrasado y temperamento que tenía. Asintió al hada- ¡Nos vemos!- se despidió Granny y desapareció en un chasquido, dejando sólo polvo rosa como su recuerdo.


	3. Chapter 3

Conversaciones ebrias 2

_-"¿Recuerdas tu primer beso?"-_

_-"No, ya que nunca lo he dado"-_

_-"¡Oh! Eso es muy bueno, lo sentirás muy dulce cuando lo des"-_

_-"¿Cómo el chocolate?"-_

_-"¡Sí! ¡Como el chocolate!"-_

_-"Wiiiii….muero de la felicidad"-_

_-"¿Me prometes que será a mí a la primera que se lo cuentes?"-_

_-"¿No notaste mi ironía en la última frase? ¡Eso no me importa!"-_

_-"Solo promételo"-_

_-"Ok…lo prometo"-_

Esa noche, Tooth busco los dientes de leche de Bunnymund, y volvió a revivir los más viejos recuerdos del conejo.

Coloreado en su totalidad con todos los matices verdosos de la naturaleza, la infancia de Bunny era exactamente lo que representaba: la esperanza. Un Pooka con un gran futuro por delante, rodeado de luz y fuerza. Tenía grabado con fuego la calidez de la tierra en la mañana, la frescura que el rocío le entregaba al acomodarse en sus verdes pastizales, los miles y miles de colores de las flores, tanto en prados como en arboles, que hipnotizaban su mirada por horas mientras bailaban al viento. Los chapuzones con sus amigos en el verano, la calidad frente a la hoguera junto con su madre y hermanos en invierno, como pintaba al amor en primavera- a su amor por los chocolates- y a los colores del viento en otoño.

Sus primeras prácticas con el boomerang, su primer tatuaje como sucesor de la tribu, sus peleas con su madre, sus escapadas de casa para jugar en el bosque con sus amigos, sus horas pintando su habitación, su tiempo en el mundo de las maravillas bajo algún árbol, sus cantos a la nada, sus risas, sus llantos, sus lamentaciones y deseos. Todo eso revivió en la privacidad de su palacio Tooth, empezando a llorar a los primeros 30 minutos de "filme".

Luego…un poco más grande, las coqueterías para jugar con las chicas del conejo, como las engañaba y les hacía bromas pesadas. Como observaba a ese esbelto conejo de piel castaña y ojos agua marina que brillaban con el sol, que cada vez que le tocaba el mentón y le decía –"Chico ¿Vienes conmigo?"- lo hacía suspirar cual colegiala, y lo llevaba a terrenos inimaginables del amor- sin tener la conciencia, cabe decir- y también, como lloraba noches y noches por él, o como se ponía de mal humor cuando no lo miraba o coqueteaba con otras Pookas, y como le rompió el corazón, el día en que se comprometió.

Cuando empezó a ser más serió, más responsable, gano muchos tatuajes y era el pilar de su familia, como cuidaba a los chicos Pookas y los entrenaba, volviendo a la felicidad luego de su desamor. Y luego la catástrofe, la oscuridad inminente, que atacó y torturo la mente de su familia y amigos, atormentándolos en sus sueños, llevándolos a la muerte poco a poco, hasta llegar a un punto, que no había fuerzas para luchar contra la garra del ser humano.

El escapó, por nunca perder la esperanza, por nunca perder la esperanza, de que el sol brillara al siguiente día.

Pero ¿Cómo Tooth tenía toda la vida del conejo en los dientes de su infancia? Hasta ella misma se lo pregunto al terminar el "filme", pero no tuvo tiempo de responder, una nueva película se estaba reproduciendo, de la cual no tenía idea de su existencia, mostrando los primeros días del conejo como "The Easter Bunny" lo perdido y solitario que se sentía, y como tanto Norte, Sandman, Cupido y ella lo ayudaban a salir adelante. Norte dándole un hombro donde golpear cuando estuviera fúrico y un lugar donde quedarse mientras se creaba su casa. Sandman un refugio en los sueños, apaciguando el dolor de la perdida- haciéndolo caer mil veces por la madriguera de las maravillas- Cupido, enseñándole todas sus técnicas de pintura, como plasmar tus más ocultos deseos y sentimientos en el lienzo, creando junto con él el gran río de pintura en la Warren. Y ella, aportándole toda su felicidad, ánimos, alegría y apoyo cuando el conejo más lo necesitaba.

¡Ya lo recordaba! Ya recordaba cuando había conseguido esos recuerdos.

"_Ten, cuídalo con tu vida. Te doy mi vida en este diente, sé que lo necesitare en algún momento. Los recuerdos de mi mente no serán suficiente, soy terco y necesitare un buen golpe" _

Al Día siguiente

-¡Hola Chicos!- saludo Granny al llegar al salón, con su felicidad habitual-

-Hol…- iban a saludar los demás pero se vieron interrumpidos

-¡Esperen! 1, 2, 3, 4….¿Y Bunny? ¡¿Todavía no llega?!- exclamo

-Y dudo que venga- comento Jack

-Sí, ayer quedo muy….¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Enfadado? Como para venir- agregó Tooth

-Naaa…no se preocupen, vendrá, lo sé… ¡Es más! Lo esperaremos con un sorpresita jijijijijijijiji- dijo maliciosa

-¿Sorpresita?- Jack ya estaba emocionado, sabía que la morena se traía algo muy bueno para molestar al conejo entre manos

- "Bueno, Jack, no sé si a ti te guste mucho la sorpresita que le daremos a Bunny"- quiso decir Granny, pero al pensársela se arrepintió, no quería dar ni una pista de nada- Bueno Jack, como ya sabes, soy el hada, ángel o demonio del amor- dijo mientras sentaba a Jack en el sillón y ella se sentaba frente a él, en la mesa de centro.

-¿Demonio?- inquirió Jack

-Sip, el amor es tanto una enfermedad como una cura, pero eso te lo explicare más a fondo después- le tomó la mano con mucha confianza y la envolvió entre las suyas. Jack no se opuso ni nada, la cercanía de la chica no le incomodaba- Por ahora quiero que sepas, que el amor, no son solo caricitas, besitos y andar tomados de la mano, sino también, agarrones, lamidas y palabras sucias- Jack se sonrojó cual tomate. La morena le había empezado a dar "la charla" al igual que una madre.

-¡Granny!- la regañaron Norte y Tooth

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Es verdad! ¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Jack no es un niño!- replicó

-¡Pero!- trato de replicar Tooth pero Jack la detuvo

-¡Tranquila Tooth! Deja que me explique- trato de tranquilizar el espíritu de la diversión a su verdadera figura maternal. Ustedes saben: "Norte es el papá, Tooth es la mamá, Bunny y Jack son los hermanos molestos y peleadores, y Sandy es el tío alegre que los consciente" ahora se agregaba Granny, que es la hermana mayor que introduce a los chicos en las cosas prohibidas

-Bueno- volvió Granny a hablar- al deseo sexual incontrolable de los seres- incluyo a inmortales y espíritus- se le llama "lujuria" pero yo le llamo "Sea Salt" jijijiji Esa será la sorpresita de Bunny-

-¡¿Qué mierda quieres hacer Granny?!- le preguntó exaltado Norte, temiendo por la seguridad de su amigo. Ya había escuchado nombrar muchas veces de la boca del conejo aquel nombre, pero en un grito despavorido.

-Nada malo norte… ¡Relájate!- procuraba amansar al papá Noel con su relajante voz, Norte la miro escéptico.

-Granny, sabiendo la connotación que tienen tus bromas. Solo dime que está al nivel de la pornografía furry* que le mostraste la última vez a Bunny-

-Emmm…para serte sincera NO. Súbele un nivel más al control parental- aclaró la morena

-Ok ¡Pero solo un nivel más!- le advirtió el hombre de rojo.

-¡Gracias, Norte!- grito animada, lanzándosele al cuello divertida- ¡Te vas a divertir un montón! ¡Te lo aseguro!-

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan? ¿Pornografía? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Jack

-Nada Jack, nada- le respondió Tooth, cubriéndole los oídos.

Granny agudizo sus oídos, y sintió los pasos rápidos del Aster acercandoce.

-¡Shhhh!- hizo callar- ¡Qué empiece el show!- clamó mientras aplaudía suavemente el ángel- o mejor dicho- la diablilla del amor. Un segundo después apareció E. Aster Bunnymund de uno de sus agujeros en el salón.

-Hola a todos- saludó sin energía y enfadado

-¡Qué tal, Bunnymund! ¿Cómo está hoy mi Canguro preferido?- saludó con mucha energía Jack -¡Demasiada energía!- ya que luego, rodeo el cuello del conejo con sus brazos, en un tierno abrazo.

Los ojos de todos casi saltan de sus orbitas, y el pelaje del conejo ya no era gris, sino rojo.

-Bunny ¿Qué es la pornografía?- pregunto en un susurro Jack en su oído. Su curiosidad mató toda la vergüenza que podía sentir por abrazarlo, para solo preguntarle eso.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó exasperado el conejo. Tan nervioso que su pata comenzó a aporrear rápidamente el suelo.

-¡Jack, Jack! Luego te diremos qué es la pornografía- dijo Granny, mientras se acercaba al albino y lo desenredaba de Bunny- ahora, te mostrare algo mucho mejor que ello- La morena aprovecho el estado de piedra en esos momentos del conejo, chasqueando los dedos para llamar a su peor pesadilla.

De la nada, envuelto en un humo rojo, se deslumbro un humanizado perro dálmata de 5 pies de alto, con orejas y motas turquesas, al igual que sus ojos- profundos y misteriosos- vestido con un pollerón y pescador azul marino.

Erguido elegante y provocativamente, penetraba y coqueteaba con sus ojos, al conejo hecho piedra a su lado, que enseguida clamó agonizante:

-¡S-SALT!- gimió Bunny aterrorizado, y saltó de su lugar para protegerse a las espaldas de Norte.

-Chicos, les presento a Sea Salt, la lujuria hecha carne- si es que así es el dicho- mano derecha y la peor pesadilla de E. Aster Bunnymud-

El chico no dijo nada, saludo con una reverencia- sin perder la elegancia y la coquetería- y siguió presionado a Bunny con la mirada.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Deja de mirarme Salt!- vocifero eufórico revolviéndose los cabellos con fiereza Aster, notablemente nervioso por la presencia de aquel animal, el rubor lo delataba.

El canino se dirigió con parsimonia hacía Aster, sin despegar su mirada ni borrar la sonrisa- que a la vez no parecía sonrisa- en su rostro.

Saltaba a la vista que cada paso que daba el dálmata hacía saltar aún más el corazón de Aster, hasta a un punto en que el conejo temblaba de… ¿De qué temblaba el conejo? ¿Por qué le tenía miedo a tan seductor espécimen?

Cara a cara, a solo unos fastidiosos centímetros separándolos, casi cuerpo con cuerpo, conectando orbes. Salt se detuvo, expectante, esperando que Bunny fuera el primero en actuar, porque sabía que lo haría.

Y lo hizo, ligeramente, nervioso, Bunny roso el cabello de Salt, acariciando su mejilla, sintiendo el tacto, el calor efímero que éste expelía, que llevaba a un adicción incontrolable. Toco con más confianza, llenándose de tal dulzura de persona, elevándose su ego con los suspiros que el cachorro emitía con sus caricias, empezando a bajar más y más, hundiéndose bajo las ropas mientras lo miraba, mientras observaba esos hermosos orbes azules que le trasmitían satisfacción, felicidad.

-¡Bunny!- exclamó Salt y se lanzo a sus brazos, tirándolo al suelo-¿Qué tal si dejamos de jugar a la boda y pasamos rápidamente a la luna de miel?- le susurro en su oreja para luego lamerla y morderla con lujuria.

En cuanto a los espectadores, su cara de estupefacción era perfecta para la foto, sonrojados hasta las orejas, era impresionante lo entregado que se comportaba el conejo, recibiendo mientras gemía caricias y lamidas lascivas. Totalmente dominado por el diablillo que le montaba, y le susurraba cosas sucias al oído.

-¡DETENGANSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E!- Se escucho un bramido ensordecedor, parando toda la película porno que se les presentaba.

De un color escarlata e hirviendo en furia, se encontraba el guardián de la diversión flotando sobre los obscenos sin moral que se atrevían a procrear justo frente a sus narices. La rabia del adolescente se podía cortar con un cuchillo, pero más les valía a todos los presentes no tener ninguno, ni intentarlo, porque el chico lo ocuparía enseguida para rebanar lo que lo hace llamar "hombre" a Bunny.

-¡NO DEJARE- Alzó su bastón- QUE TOQUES A BUNNY!- Y golpeó fuertemente la cabeza del canino pulgoso sobre SU Bunny. Iba a seguir, pero pronto el cachorro detuvo a su báculo.

-¡Jack! ¡Jack, detente!- gritaba Tooth. Las peleas siempre la exasperaban a un punto en que le daban ganas de llorar.

Pero Tooth ya no tuvo que sufrir más, Granny con una patada alejo a Salt del albino y con otro chasquido convirtió al can de 5 pies de largo en un cachorrito de 30 cm, desmayado.

-¡DEJENME CONGELARLO! ¡DEJENME CONGELARLO Y ROMPERLO EN MIL PEDACITOS!- Aún seguía trasmitiendo maldiciones hacía el representante de la lujuria el espíritu de la lujuria.

-jajajajajaja ¡Esto sí que ha sido divertido!- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras levantaba al cachorrito adormecido Granny

-¡CÁLLATE!- Le gritaron los guardianes.


	4. Chapter 4

Granny lanzó un suspiro abatido, se acerco al sillón y emitió otro más mientras se sentaba, acariciando al cachorrito inconsciente entre sus manos. Oriento su mirada hacía guardianes, quienes aún trasmitían con lo sucedido anteriormente.

Bunnymund seguía congelado en el suelo, acostado casi en su totalidad sin mover ni un solo musculo y sus ojos abiertos como platos, debiera estarle recién afectando el bochorno de hacer cosas pervertidas en público, dejándolo en un estado de coma. Mientras tanto, frente a él, Jack seguía pataleando a la nada, forcejeando con sus amigos por el simple hecho de que seguía con ira en su interior y se había quedado con las ganas de seguir golpeando al perro, y lo haría si lo soltaban en ese momento, sin impórtale que ahora fuera un tierno y lindo animal indefenso. Aunque teniendo a Bunnymund frente a él, coqueteaba con la idea de patearle el trasero a Bunny en vez del perro, o si no violarlo con más fuerza y lascividad de lo que éste lo había hecho.

Granny observo unos minutos más la escena y procurando sonar lo más arrepentida posible- cosa que no lo sentía- habló- Lo siento, no fue la mejor idea traer a Salt-

Al oírla los guardianes pararon en seco, su tono de voz había funcionado.

A Jack-en parte- se le calmaron los demonios-"rabia y celos"- cuando sus amigos le suplicaron con la mirada que se calmara y lo invitaron a volver a sentarse. Fue algo así como: -"Vamos Jackie, tranquilízate, ella ya se disculpó"-. Pero lo que ellos no sabían era qué la rabia no era "tanta" contra la mujer, si no más y casi toda, con el perro sarnoso que se había atrevido a tocar a Bunny en sus narices.

Al ver que esas figurar borrosas que se movían frenéticamente frente a sus ojos desaparecieron, Bunnymund despertó el agobio lo dejo volver a respirar. Agitó su cabeza con violencia tratando de volver a tener el control sobre sus cinco sentidos, y pronto advirtió como los demás guardianes lo miraban fijamente. ¿Qué eran esas caras? ¿Molestia? ¿Fastidio? ¿O burla?

Se levantó, y sacudió el polvo algo avergonzado por todas las miradas puestas sobre él, tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas. Se sentó en el sillón con Norte y Jack, estando- para su suerte- Norte a su lado y frente a Granny.

-Lo siento chicos, al final, la broma salió para nada divertida. Salt me va a matar cuando despierte- habló Granny

-¿Por qué lo golpeaste?- preguntó Tooth

-No- soltó una risita- Porque no pudo disfrutar tranquilo-

-Eso quiere decir, que las agarrara conmigo- soltó campante Jack- Pues no te preocupes, dile que puede venir a "hablar" conmigo cuando quiera- no soportaba las ganas de limpiar el suelo con ese prostituto. A todos les sorprendió esa violencia de parte de Jack.

Granny apretó el agarre de Sal, asustada. Conocía muy bien, de primera mano, como era la furia de una persona cuando pelea por amor, y más siendo un guardián o un espíritu, la posesividad venía en la sangre. Aunque aún no sabía si Salt podía pelear así por el conejo, aún le quedaba la duda si estaba enamorado o no.

-No te preocupes- se fue por lo seguro, e intentó apaciguar la rabia del joven-no creo que él te tenga rencor. Lo más probable es que termine yendo a molestar a Bunny a la Warren-pero de todas manera lo jodió. Jodió al muchacho mencionando lo último, aumentando su ira. "Rabia" estaba despertando, a punto de congelar por la eternidad a todos.

Norte, siendo el más experimentado y sabio del grupo, se dio cuenta del enojo que habían causado en Jack esas palabras. Se dio cuenta del enojo, sin más, no se dio cuenta de los celos.

Trato de calmarlo, le dio unas palmadas- que para Jack fueron palmadotas- e iba a comenzar a hablar con su pegajoso y acogedor acento ruso, cuando Bunny lo interrumpió.

-No te preocupes, en la Warren ya no habrá complicaciones- el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumento

-"¡¿Complicaciones?! ¡¿Nosotros somos complicaciones?! ¡¿Yo soy una complicación para que te acuestes con ese estúpido perro?!"- protestaba colérico Jack en su interior.

Intento fallido de reconciliación, y Norte se dio un manotazo en la frente, el chico hervía en un color escarlata y vapor salía de sus orejas por el hielo que se derretía en su interior (literalmente) penetrando a Bunny con la mirada mientras rechinaban sus dientes en un gruñido. Y aún así, el conejo no tenía idea de sus sentimientos.

-Igual hare de todo para que no vaya- decretó seria el ángel del amor- Sal siempre ha querido mucho a Bunny ¡Con decir que desde que te conoció te compara con cada una de sus presas! Jajajaja- un silencio y una cara enfadada de parte de los guardianes y Granny paro de reír inmediatamente- y eso que tú no le has tocado ni un pelo- ahora sí los guardianes rieron- y es por eso mismo que te persigue y busca. Podrá ser in libidinoso sin causa pero sabe cómo controlarse cuando de Bunny se trata…- iba a seguir hablando pero Jack la interrumpió

-¿"Controlarse"? ¿Llamas a eso "controlarse"?- exclamó incrédulo.

-Bueno, sé que no es excusa para hacer eso ¡A eso quería llegar! Pero siendo el espíritu de la lujuria…-

-fue porque yo lo incité, Jack- declaró Bunnymund, cruzándose de brazos y sin mirar al albino.

Aster juraba que por haber desilusionado a Jack en su papel como su hermano mayor al comportarse así, el chico estaba enojado e indignado con el perro y la morena. Pero eso no tenía sentido, él había sido el indecoroso y tenía que aclarárselo al chico, para que depositara su rabia en él. Aclarárselo para que no se enojara con Granny y Salt, y enseñarle que perder el control por calentura era algo inaceptable.

Pero Jack pensaba todo lo contrario. Sí, ahora, con esas palabras, su furia estaba sobre él, pero no de la manera en la que el conejo quería y eso agravaba y volvía más profundo el problema. Poco le importaba el papel de hermano mayor que tenía Bunny con él, no lo veía, no lo entendía y por él que se fuera a la mierda, no lo quería de esa manera. Se pasaba por donde más le cupiera la moral que le quería enseñar el recto conejo, él no era así, es más, no le importaba que perdiera el control por la calentura, sino que no lo perdiera con él y frente a sus ojos.

Ya no quedaba nada que hacer con el conejo. Si Granny seguía insistiendo que él no era el provocador de todo el show solo iba a complicar y agravar más el problema, sacando que estúpidos argumentos del conejo, que herirían más al chico. Entonces, decidió ir al otro lado de las cosas, intentaría tranquilizar al muchacho (nuevamente)

-Perdónalo por favor, Jack. Salt es demasiado pasional. No volverá a suceder-

-No creo que "pasional" sea la palabra con la que describes a alguien quien anda violando gente en la calle solo porque "le atrae" o algún estúpido argumento, tal vez "obsceno" se le acerque- comentó venenoso y con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¡Hey, Amigo! ¡Cuida tus palabras! ¡Estás hablando con alguien mayor a ti y de alguien quien si quiera conoces! Además ¡No digas palabras que ni siquiera sabes que significan!- Le gritó rabioso el conejo, levantándose de su asiento para mirar a la cara al albino y regañarlo.

-No te preocupes Bunny, es entendible- trato de calmar con una sonrisa Granny pero no hubo caso.

-¡No! ¡Este chico está muy insolente hoy! ¡Tiene que aprender a respetar a sus mayores!-

-¡¿Respetar a mis mayores?! ¡¿Cómo respetar a un lascivo conejo que se trata de aparear junto frente a un "chico" como dices tú?! ¡No puedes tratar de ser un ejemplo cuando te le lanzas a la primera perra que se te mueve la cola!- escupió con repulsión cargada en cada una de las palabras. Cara con el conejo, a solo unos cuantos centímetros separándolos y clavándole su asco hacía él.

A Bunny, todo lo dicho le clavo como una fleca…no… ¡Cómo mil balas en su corazón! Había perdido, el chico nuevamente había perdido todo respeto y amor por él. Una cara de aflicción y dolor se dibujo en rostro.

Al ver ese padecimiento en el rostro del conejo, enseguida el chico lamentó haber dicho cada una de esas palabras.

-¡Bunny! ¡No!- gritó lanzándose contra el cuerpo del conejo, estrujándolo en un abrazo y desatando sus lágrimas en su pecho. Jack temió que el conejo se enfureciera cuando se disculpara, escupiéndole que se fuera lejos y no se le acercara nunca más en su vida…nuevamente. Así que se aferro a aquel cálido cuerpo lo más fuerte que pudo, sin querer que le alejara nunca más en su vida, ni un solo centímetro- Discúlpame, discúlpame, no quise decir eso- se le escucho murmullar contra el afelpado cuerpo.

-Esto es lo mejor de ti, amigo. Eres sincero, y no te gana el orgullo cuando de verdad sientes que debes disculparte. No como yo, que soy un viejo orgulloso que no sabe cuando está equivocado.

-¡No, no eres viejo!- se escucho un grito acallado por el felpudo cuerpo

-jajajaja- rió Bunny- Ok, Ok… Pero, discúlpame tu a mí por ser un idiota, por no escucharte y hacerte daño- estrecho más el abrazo y se inclinó para alcanzar el oído del joven- Te quiero Frostbite, eres mi hermanito-

Todo el amor, se fue en un segundo del cuerpo de Jack y le dieron unas ganas incontrolables de golpear al conejo.

-¡Cágala, Cágala no más!- le regañó Granny, mientras que por Jack le daba un fuerte porrazo en la nuca.

-¡Auh!- se quejo el gris conejo- ¡¿Qué?!- pregunto sin entender el golpe.

-Yo también te quiero, Canguro- se escucho en un murmullo inaudible para todos en la habitación. Bueno "todos" menos para el conejo de seis pies de largo y maestro en Tai Chi y con unas enormes orejas.

Luego de un rato abrazados los años le hicieron efecto a Bunny, causándole un dolor de espalda –"Tal vez el chico tiene razón, y si estoy viejo"- pensó mientras se sentaba en el sillón, sin soltar al muchacho, acomodándolo entre sus piernas. Sabía que le chico no se quería separar de él, estaba agarrado con demasiada fuerza y con una sonrisa cruzándole de oreja a oreja. Ahora veía con asombro y emoción los tatuajes de sus brazos, lanzando risitas mientras los delineaba con sus dedos y me causaban cosquillas.

- Eres un niño muy travieso ¿Eh?- le comenté, solo me lanzo la lengua.

Como Bunny suponía, Jack estaba muy contento, disfrutando del calor, la tranquilidad, el buen humor y la sola presencia del conejo. Norte y los demás se había retirado hace unos minutos, o más bien Norte los había retirado a todos hace unos minutos, con la excusa de que tenía un nuevo juguete que mostrarles. Jack vio más clara que el agua las intenciones de Norte para dejarlos solos, aterrorizándolo, moriría si con alguna de sus supuestas "ayudas" hacía él conejo se daba cuenta. Pero para su suerte, este no noto nada en su acción, solo creyó que el gordinflón había asumido que a él no le interesaban sus juguetes.

-¿Quieres ir a pintar huevos conmigo?- propuso Bunny, luego de unos cuantos minutos más hablando de banalidades. El chico acepto con entusiasmo - "Así podre vigilar que a ese perro ni se le ocurra asomar la cabeza por allá"- pensó malicioso.

Durante el resto de la reunión-la cual duro hasta que el sol se ocultara, y Sandy y Tooth tuvieran que ir a trabajar- los guardianes y Cupido hablaron alegremente en el salón estupideces, trinchándose de la risa mientras comían galleta y tomaban ponche.

-¿No hay caso otro tipo de bebida? ¡No todos los días son navidad, viejo!- le reprocho Bunnymund a Norte, más que arto del ponche.

-hohohoho, para ti no serán todos los días navidad, pero para mí sí. Así que si quieres enseguida te traigo el muérdago para que nos divirtamos un rato- Todos estallaron en carcajadas ante la respuesta nerviosa y suplicante del conejo, con la cara roja como un tomate, mientras rogaba que no lo hiciera…de nuevo.

-"¿Cómo que "de nuevo"?"- exclamo preocupado y nervioso Jack en su interior.

-Oye, Norte, me llevo a Jack a mi casa, mañana me ayudara a pintar los huevos que me faltan- habló Aster mientras todos se despedían.

El hombre de acento ruso asintió luego de dar una gran carcajada. Para Bunny era normal que el hombre de rojo respondiera así, pero a Jack le resulto muy sospechoso.

-¡Esperen!- detuvo el mayor antes de Bunny golpeara el suelo con su pata. Se acercó a ellos- déjenme despedirlos- Norte besó a Bunnymund en la mejilla y a Jack lo apacho con fuerza. Aunque no causo ningún gemido en él, a pesar de casi haberle triturado los huesos, ya que la escena anterior lo había dejado anonadado, al igual que a Bunny.

EL conejo golpeo el suelo dos veces con su pata y desaparecieron por el agujero.

-Eres muy malvado Norte- le reclamo con una sonrisa picarona Granny

-Hohohoho es inevitable querer molestarlos. Además ¿No es eso lo que quieres?-

- Sí, exactamente ¡Pero que conste que tus encantos no me harán cambiar mis preferencias! ¡El muchacho tiene muchas ventajas!-

-¡Ya veremos chica de rosa!-


	5. Chapter 5

Una relación extraña, una relación extraña eso es lo que tenemos, lo que compartimos… ¿Y es que en verdad compartimos algo? No sabemos si es odio, si es cariño ¿Amistad? ¿Compañerismo? Bueno, así se le podría llamar "nos llevamos bien" después de todo. Pero ¿"amor"? así sí que no se le podría llamar, de todo menos eso, ya que "amor" es lo que yo oculto aquellas noches mirando a la luna, en todos mis gestos hacía él, en todos mis actos como el "hermanito molestoso"

-"Eres mi hermanito…Hermanito…HERMANITO"- Aquella palabra resonaba tanto en mi pecho como en mi cabeza, chocando con las paredes de mi subconsciente, causándome mareos, fatigas y nauseas.

Ahora, el jugo gástrico que quemaba mi garganta me lo indicaba, Granny estaba equivocada con elegir la forma del corazón para sus cajas de bombones. Aquella teoría de que fuese el corazón el más indicado para ser la figura máxima del amor, era totalmente una estupidez, ya que ahora no siento nada de él ¡Es más! Creo que sus latidos se detienen con cada uno de mis pasos. Cuanto me gustaría volver a ese momento, y refutarla, contradecirla, y decirle que es el estomago quien más se ve afectado cuando se está enamorado. Lo sabía de primera mano.

Y es que no podía estar en peores condiciones. Sí, ahora nuestra relación tenía un nombre, pero llamar a Bunny "hermanito"- Cuando yo lo quiero a él como homb…Cone…¡Pareja!- no es que me causara mucha gracia. Con solo decir que me da un asco terrible…

Viendo el lado bueno, por lo menos ahora tenemos nombre-¡Yeay!- aclamé en mi mente. Pero somos hermanos-¡YeaY! ¡Qué me joda HIJO DE LA GRAN…!-

No, no me sirve de nada maldecir, blasfemar o pegar el grito al cielo, nada de eso hará que te acerques, que seas mío, que me dejes de ver como un estúpido hermanito.

-¿Jack?- la voz de Bunny me sustrajo de mis reflexiones devolviéndome –un poco- a la realidad, a la triste y dolorosa realidad- ¿Jack?- volvió a pronunciar.

Sentí una cálida mano- en realidad pata- alzar levemente mi rostro, y fue en ese momento, al conectar sus orbes con los míos, que de verdad puse los pies en el suelo.

Los ojos verdes de Bunny me miraron expectantes, preocupados.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya llegamos?- pregunte suavemente, adormilado por la tibieza de su cercanía, de tu tacto. Roce ligeramente su mano que me tocaba, y la acaricie con tanta sutileza, que ni él se dio cuenta. Que no se diera cuenta, que por favor no supiera, de mis deseos por sentir más de su cuerpo.

-No, todavía falta- respondió secamente, mientras apartaba su mano y se alejaba un poco de mí. Aquello me hirió, sentí como si le diera asco mi toque- Es solo que no has hablado en todo el viaje, dijiste que querías hablar y que por eso tomáramos el camino lento. Dime ¿Sucede algo? ¿No querías venir?-

Si me preguntaran, hubiera preferido que me hablara en su típico tono irónico y altanero, pero fue todo lo contrario. Sus orejas estaban gachas y su ceño afligido, se notaba que en ningún momento había querido obligarme a venir, y se sentía culpable por si lo había hecho. Fue un golpe bajo, ataco mi punto débil: su ternura.

-¡No! Nada de eso, yo si quería venir- contesté rápidamente –"y mucho"- agregue en mi subconsciente- Lo siento, me hundí en mis pensamientos ¡ Y no me salgas con el chistecito de que yo no pienso!- Ahora sí que no quería escuchar su tono irónico y altanero. Me encontraba el doble de susceptible a los actos del conejo de lo normal.

-¡No! ¡Pues claro que no!- negó exaltado, no era su intención- Te lo preguntaba enserio, no estoy en plan de burlarme-

-Aaaah, ok…- acepté avergonzado.

-Vamos amigo, estas muy alterado ¿Sucede algo? ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?- volvimos a caminar hacía la Warren. Esta vez yo a unos pasos por delante de Bunny.

-No, nada exactamente…es solo que-Tenía que salir rápidamente de esta- Hace tiempo que no venía a tu Warren, y me preguntaba ¿Por qué?- Buena jugada, aunque en parte ya sabía la respuesta, algo sacaría de ella.

-¿Ah? ¿Era eso?... pues- ahora Bunny era el nervioso. La pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa ¿Era acaso un reproche?- Tú sabes que yo no soy de invitar, ya que no sé ver cuando la gente quiere venir. Si me lo dicen, yo con gusto los acepto- bueno no siempre con gusto- mi casa será siempre su refugio. Pero si no pues…yo no me enteró y será…- No, al final no saque nada de la interrogación- Aunque…aunque tú fuiste la excepción, Frostbite- y acarició mi cabeza, alborotando mis cabellos con ternura y afecto.

Me retracto, si había servido mi mentirita piadosa. Por un segundo, o por lo menos, por esta noche, por este gesto, seré especial para Bunny. "Ser la primera persona invitada por iniciativa propia" es complicado, pero no suena nada mal.

Llegamos a la Warren muy entrada la noche, y estaba refrescando demasiado como para pintar huevos o hacer algo afuera; o por menos para Bunny, a mi no me molestaba el frío. Lógicamente.

Aún así teníamos energías todavía, no queríamos dormirnos, así que luego de entrar a la casa de Bunny- que era algo así como la madriguera dentro de la madriguera- nos pusimos a pintar huevos mientras conversábamos frente a la chimenea. Bueno, no es que hubiera demasiada conversación.

-¿No tienes calor?- pregunto Bunny luego de un tiempo, rompiendo el silencio.

-No, el juego está muy bajo, no te preocupes estoy a gusto-

Un nuevo silencio se incorporó, pero esta vez para nada incomodo sino que cálido y reconfortante. Me incliné un poco hacía al lado, recargándome en el cómodo sillón de madera con cojines verde esmeralda, que expedían un exquisito y refrescante olor a menta, canela, manzana y el característico de Bunny: chocolate.

-Este sillón tiene el olor de la manzana con el nombre de Granny- comenté alelado por el maravilloso olor.

-sí, aunque aún me queda la duda de si Granny se llama como la manzana o la manzana se llama como Granny- reímos y Bunny también recostó su cabeza en el sillón, usando su brazo como almohada.

Nos miramos fijamente, con una sonrisa impregnada en nuestro rostro. No sé si por el apacible olor que nos envolvía o por el romántico momento que estábamos viviendo, viendo nuestro reflejo en los ojos del otro.

Bunny soltó una risita encantadora y acarició mi mejilla con dulzura, produciendo un escalofrío que recorrió todas mis vertebras. Ahogué un libidinoso suspiro. Luego acarició la comisura de mis labios y ojos, delineándolos lenta y suavemente.

-Tengo un hermanito muy guapo- emitió cariñosamente mandando todo a la mierda.

-¡Tin!- sonó el horno, Bunny había estado cocinando mis galletas favoritas.

-¡Oh el horno!- y salió disparado en busca de las galletas.

Las de vomitar volvieron, combinadas extrañamente con furia y unas ganas de llorar insoportables. Me levanté y senté de mala gana en el sofá, agarré un cojín y lo estruje contra mi cuerpo, hundiendo mi cara entre sus pliegues, para luego gritar con todo el aire que mis pulmones tenía en su interior. Soltando todo mi coraje y cólera.

-¡Hey, chico! ¿Qué te sucede?- me preguntó Bunny con un tono entre divertido y extrañado, mientras caminaba hacía mi con dos potes de galletas, una con forma de conejo y otras de copo de nieve.

-Nada, tuve uno de mis ataques demoniacos y me desquite con la almohada para no matarte a ti- Bunny soltó una carcajada, yo aproveche para limpiarnos unas lagrimas rebeldes que se habían escapado.

Comimos, yo mordí con ira varias de las galletas con forma de conejo, Bunny creyó que tenía hambre. Seguimos pintando, esta vez entre conversaciones banales y risas.

Pronto me cansé y me recosté por completo en el sillón. Tenía una vista perfecta, Bunny recargaba su espalda en éste y podía ver con claridad como decoraba con extrema habilidad y destreza- sin dejar de ser hermoso- aquellos huevos de chocolate que tanto amaba.

Me hubiera gustado acariciar una de sus orejas que tan cerca de mí estaban, mientras él seguía con lo suyo, pero no arriesgarme a un gesto asustado de su parte o a que me echara lanzándome huevos bombas de la Warren. Cualquiera de las dos cosas, por muy diferenciados niveles de gravedad, me rompería de igual manera el corazón.

Caí en los brazos de Morfeo, bueno no tanto, porque aún así sentí como Bunny me tomó y me cargó por las escaleras hacía la habitación de invitados. Estaba consciente, y por ello, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Sé que estas despierto, Frostbite-

- Aaaaagh- gruñí como un malcriado- sólo cállate y cárgame- y me acurruque más a su lado, aferrándome con fuerza a su pelaje.

-Si te aferras de esa manera tendré que jalarte cuando lleguemos a la habitación de invitados- habló Bunny

-¡No! ¡La habitación de invitados nooo! ¡La cama de ahí es muy dura!- mentí, ya sabrán cuales son mis intenciones.

-jajajajaj ¿Y dónde quieres dormir?-

-En tu cama, estaría bien- primer tejo, con doble sentido.

-¡Já!- carcajeo-¿Y Dónde quieres que duerma yo?-

-¡Vamos, Bunny! ¡Es una cama de dos plazas! Duerme conmigo- propuesta indecorosa dos.

-Bueno- aceptó sin más.

-"¡Aaaaagh!"- exclame rendido para mis adentros- ¡Niégate un poquito! ¡Hazte del rogar! ¡Ponte nervioso! ¡Dios!- me quería morir.

Lo que Jack no sabía, era que mientras blasfemaba y sollozaba en su interior, su trayecto del living a la habitación de Bunny con los ojos cerrados, haciéndose el dormido, le había quitado la oportunidad de ver a un levemente sonrojado Bunnymund, aguantando con todas sus fuerzas el no tiritar, para que el chico entre sus brazos no se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo.

El siguiente día pasó demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Nos levantamos tarde- por el trasnocho de la noche anterior- almorzamos enseguida y nos pusimos a pintar huevos inmediatamente después.

Jugamos y nos molestamos nuestros buenos rastros, disfrute cada momento teniéndolo solo para mí. Aproveche cada oportunidad para tocarlo o abrazarlo, incluso golpearlo pe satisfacía, y él siguió todos mis juegos sin ningún grado de antipatía, corriendo y saltando por todas partes. Sabía que Bunny estaba cansado, estaba casi en el clímax antes de la pascua, y le agradecí el que fingiera no estar cansado y que me entregara tanto tiempo- aunque igual lo convencí para que durmiéramos una siesta en los pastizales, un momento más para aprovecharme de él jijiji- Sentí que mi amor por él creció aún más.

Ya de noche Bunny me fue a dejar donde Norte, yo saltaba por todas partes, más que mis propias energías toda la felicidad que me había dado Bunny el día me tenía hiperactivo, Norte rió mucho al ver mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja al llegar.

-Veo que la pasaste bien, muchacho- me dijo

-¡Sip! ¡Canguro ha sido muy amable!- respondí Norte rió

-¡Já!- bufó Bunny y revolvió con fuerza mis cabellos- ¿Sabes porque no me enojo? ¡Por que esta ha sido la primera vez que me llamas Canguro en DOS días! ¡Te echaste al agua, Frostbite! ¡Te comportas así solo cuando hay gente al lado!-

Mi cara se volvió una rosa, me quede mirándolo atónito, literalmente congelado.

-Jajajaja tal vez tengas razón Aster. Pero tú sabes ¡Así son los chicos!- replicó Norte

-Si tienes razón. Bueno Norte me voy-

-ok, que te vaya bien- se despidió esta vez sin beso.

- Chao, Frostbite- y lo que sucedió después fue un sueño hecho realidad, Bunny besó suavemente la mejilla de Jack haciendo ahora, que todo su cuerpo se volviera de color escarlata. Bunny rió le dio un pequeño golpecito en la mejilla y desapareció por el agujero.

Norte intentó de despertarme con unos pequeños empujoncitos, pero nada en mi reaccionó, quede en coma, iba a morir de la felicidad.

-¡Gah!- gritó Norte, cuando salí hecho un relámpago hacía mi habitación- Mierda, no le diré nada de esto a Granny, me pedirá que ya le dé el dinero de la apuesta-


	6. Chapter 6

Sé que ha varios no les gustara mucho este capi, no pasa mucho y es un poco tedioso, pero es normal de un capitulo puente, aún así leanlo porque es importante, además de que en próximo me pongo dramática, aunque igual habrá algunas cosillas subidas de tono, así que esperelo con ansias.

* * *

-_"¡Y es ahí donde queda la caga, y se manda todo a la mierda! ¿Entendiste?"-_

_-"No, no entendí nada de lo que estás hablando, porque acabas de lanzar esa frase de la nada"-_

_-"es que pensaba en cuando vez que un hombre con el nombre de su pareja, llamándola de otra manera, aunque la persona que te gusta anda más cariñosa con otra o cuando lo vez besándose con la persona menos esperada"-_

_-"¿Sí? ¿Y por qué? Aunque no es muy difícil de imaginar, si tu siempre andas pensando en el amor"-_

_-"No lo sé, ¿Qué crees que es peor que eso?"-_

_-"Qué la persona que te gusta te llame "hermanito" o que te diga "¡Eres mi mejor amigo!"-_

_-"¿Estas pensando en ese conejo tan sexy de pelaje castaño?"-_

_-"No idiota, en Bugs Bunny"-_

_-"Eres un pesado"-_

_-"Tu eres una malvada por traer a mí esos putos recuerdos"-_

_-"Vamos ¿De verdad quieres un grandulón que te trate como niña? Aunque sería divertido verte amanerado y con faldita"-_

_-"¡Ugh! Tienes toda la razón, prefiero a alguien travieso y apapachable"-_

Otro día normal en la madriguera. Sólo él con sus huevos y sus pinturas. La había pasado muy bien el día anterior con la presencia del chico alegrándole el día, y el anterior a ese –aunque tuvo sus complicaciones- con los demás guardianes, Granny y Salt. Pero ya era tiempo de ponerse a trabajar, los preparativos de pascua no se iban a completar solos y le quedaba aún, una muy buena cantidad de huevos que pintar, a solo dos semanas de su día especial.

Por alguna razón sabía- o presentía- que nadie lo visitaría, así que no sería interrumpido y podría trabajar tranquilo: Jack tenía muchas tormentas y nevadas que crear al otro lado del mundo – ya había dejado su trabajo botado por tres días seguidos- Sandy y Tooth estarían preparando como siempre todo para cuando caiga la noche, o tal vez- SOLO TAL VEZ- descansando- cosa que les hace falta a esos trabajólicos- Granny y Salt deben estar, o jugueteando tirando flechas a tontas y a locas al primero que se le cruce-por aburrimiento cabe destacar- o de verdad haciendo su trabajo, revisando las cajas de bombones. Y por último Norte… Norte…

-De nuevo- Dije en voz alto en un gruñido.

Esto desde hace días que me tenía bastante frustrado, mi mente relaciona a Norte con mi caja de Bombones y a mi dan como unos calambres en el estomago. Tal vez sea, por el simple hecho, de que el gordinflón también tiene un objeto característico y a la vez romántico como la caja de chocolates: el muérdago. Y por eso lo relaciono.

Pero esa suposición no me convencía del todo, mi intuición me decía que había algo mucho más profundo involucrado, y que tal vez el mayor me pueda ayudar a aclarar mis dudas, y que sea eso lo que mi mente me está pidiendo.

No era una idea para nada descabellada, la encontré razonable y me convencía mucho más esa teoría que la anterior. Después de todo, el hombre de rojo siempre ha sido como un guía espiritual para mí, y un gran apoyo en los momentos difíciles desde…siempre- a pesar de que siempre peleemos por cual de nuestros días es mejor o más importante- Y más ahora que me encuentro tan consternado por la noticia del chocolate que lo…necesito.

Durante mis reflexiones, me encontraba sentado bajo un árbol de cerezos junto al río de colores, y sin darme cuenta, ya había pintado mucho más de la mitad de los huevos que me faltaban. Procedí a inspeccionar mi trabajo, mis creaciones, y me di cuenta de que muchos huevos- para no decir que todos- estaban coloreados con matices azules y símbolos invernales. Eran como miles de Nortes o Jack Frost correteando por los pastizales. Reí, como tenía a esos dos en la cabeza.

-Sí, tengo que ir a ver a Norte- concluí en voz alta, aún divertido por la jugarreta que mi subconsciente me había dado- Ustedes se van a la sección de Sudamérica, ellos están en invierno ahora ¿Ok?- le dije a los huevos, asintieron y se dirigieron a donde les había ordenado- ¡Cuidadito con mancharse en el camino!- les advertí como un padre sobreprotector mientras me adentre a bañarme en mi madriguera, tenía que sacarme primero la pintura con la que manche mi pelaje.

Aseado y bien perfumado-como el galante que soy- me dirigí al Taller de Norte, a paso lento, nada me apuraba. También esperaba ver ahí a Frostbite, no estaría mal jugar y regalonear con él un rato.

-Salt, por favor revisa el corazón de Kanaid Black ¿Dice "Tom Hiddleston"?- el perro revisó y asintió- ¿Sí? Entonces está bien- y la chica dio un ticket a la larga lista escrita en un pergamino que llevaba en sus manos- Ahora el de The Fannisha Usui, por favor- el perro lo iba a hacer cuando- ¡Salt!- Granny lo llamó- Antes de eso ¿Puedes revisar el de Sandy de nuevo? Es que no puedo creerlo aún- el can dio un suspiro, no podía creer como su compañera era tan necia con el corazón del rey de los sueños. Pujo con una de sus patas para que la escalera de 10 de metros de alto, con rueditas, tuviera impulso y se deslizara hasta el lugar indicado: un cubículo con una caja de corazón pintada en su totalidad con dorado y purpurina amarilla. Le sacó la tapa, y volvió a comprobar su contenido: Negro, la cada de Sandy tenía un gran chocolate con forma de corazón de color negro. Y viese como se viese, eso no tenía nada de bueno. Abrió su boca para responder a su amiga la duda, pero un grito lo corto de golpe.

-¡Granny! ¡Granny! ¿Estás aquí?- la voz provenía desde el fondo del living, el cual no se podía ver, a pesar del gran arco que lo unía con la habitación donde se encontraban Granny y Salt. Era juvenil, suave pero profunda.

-¿Quién es?- exclamó extrañada la aludida.

-¡Granny!- se volvió a oír, y el origen de la voz se apareció por el arco que los conectaba. Mostrando esa figura adolecente, vestida con su típico pollerón azul y pantalones bermudas cafés, sin la falta de su bastón, lógicamente. Era Jack, entrando por primera vez al salón de los bombones.

"El salón de los bombones" era solo una manera vulgar que tenían los demás espíritus inmortales de llamar a la habitación Cennete birleşik, es decir, a "unido al cielo", traducido al español. Ya que se les hacía muy difícil a la mayoría pronunciar y recordar ese nombre, quedó como "El salón de los bombones" o "Salón de Bombones" para los más flojos, terminando por ser llamado como se debería solo por sus dueños: Granny y Salt.

Cennete birleşik, es una habitación unida por un arco al living- el cual está decorado con el estereotipo perfecto del día de San Valentín, todo lleno de corazones, tonos rojos, rosa y blanco- donde se guardan las cajas de bombones con forma de corazón, es decir, el destino amoroso de todas las personas de la tierra, y bueno también los de la no tierra, personalizados según el dueño del corazón.

Extremadamente espaciosa, repleta de grandes armarios con estantes cuadrados, y ventanales esparcidos por todo el lugar, cubriendo paredes completas o impidiendo el caminar en línea recta, creando así una especie de laberinto dentro de la misma habitación, que te hace perderte y encontrar callejones sin salida- tapados por un estante, ventana o mini armario-haciendo imposible el pasear por ahí sin la compañía de alguno de los dueños. A pesar de que al entrar, solo te encuentras con una habitación de tres altas paredes- siendo una de estas un solo gran armario y otra un ventanal- que te hacen creer que no hay nada detrás.

Pintada en su totalidad de un hermoso rosa pálido, que se extiende tanto en paredes como armarios, aunque se ve opacado por los miles de azulejos de colores esparcidos sin una forma definida- tanto en los muros como en el arco- y el color café que van tomando los armarios con los años, además de las baldosas blanco marfil del piso.

El guardián de la diversión miraba fascinado el lugar, que brillaba con su propio esplendor. Parecía tener su propia alma, como si fuera todo el amor depositado en él lo que lo hacían tan acogedor y maravilloso, el entrar a él había sido como uno de esos choques de azúcar que tenía con Bunnymund cuando competían a quién comía más galletas en su casa.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó la morena al ver al chico esbozar una gran sonrisa mientras inspeccionaba el lugar inquieto, excitado por conocer un mundo nuevo. Pero tan pronto lo dijo sintió como dos bracitos rodeaban su cuello, y un respingo de su parte- ¡Wow, Jack! ¿Qué te sucede?¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó mientras reía entre nerviosa, divertida y alegre por lo amoroso que estaba siendo él albino con ella, cuando creía que éste le tenía sangre en el ojo.

Pero esto no le cayó muy bien al perro. Quién fulminaba al chico con la mirada, mientras éste seguía abrazando a SU Granny, escéptico a ese repentino "cariño" hacía su amiga.

Pero Jack tampoco daría tregua, en cuanto vio los ojos del perro posarse sobre él no tuvo miedo en contestarle. Su repentino "cariño" era con la chica, no con él- a ese perro nunca le perdonaría el siquiera tocar lo que no era suyo, y menos todo lo que hizo frente a sus ojos- el perro estúpido no era el único que desconfiaba, el sentimiento de odio era mutuo. No apartaría la mirada, es más, el mirarlo le inspiraban más maneras de descuartizarlo y ocultar el cuerpo.

La morena apartó al espíritu de la nieve de sí, cuando se dio cuenta de que éste no lo haría por su propia voluntad- y eso era porque estaba sumido en el los pensamientos de su mente de cómo exterminar al can- y habló:

-Jack, Bienvenido a Cennete birleşik, que quiere decir "unido al cielo", o más comúnmente llamado "salón de Bombones"- y exhibió la habitación de la cual estaba profundamente orgullosa, en la cual había trabajado con sus propias manos durante muchos años, en la cual crió al cachorrito que ese momento era su mejor amigo y único familiar, amaba esa habitación y no pudo evitar mostrarla con un gesto de su brazo y una especie de reverencia, activando como por magia el brillo de los azulejos, volviéndose todos literalmente en un cosmos.

Granny se dio media vuelta y con una señal indicó a Jack que la siguiera, se dispondría a mostrarle el lugar.

Jack se fijo, en ese momento, en que las ropas de Granny combinaban a la perfección con el ambiente que recién se había formado en el lugar, no sabía si había cambiado de ropa en ese instante- porque no se había fijado en la vestimenta de Granny al entrar- pero la encontró preciosa de todas maneras. Llevaba un vestido negro con una cola larga de casi de dos metros repleta de pliegues, corto en la delantera, arriba tipo corsé y con dos brillantes breteles que lo mantenían sujeto, los cuales parecían tener gemas de todos tipos y colores.

Se acercó y comenzó a caminar a su lado. Lo confirmo, si tenían gemas de todos tipos y colores, y ahora que lo venía bien, todo el vestido también, que le daba un efecto tornasol al acercarse a la luz.

-¿Y por qué andamos tan arregladas si se puede saber? ¿Hay alguna celebración o algo?- preguntó travieso entretanto flotaba junto a la chica.

-Jajajaja No, no para nada. Esta es una "pinta" o mejor dicho vestimenta normal de trabajo. No es que haya sido esta con la que morí, o con la que desperté cuando me convertí en Cupido, pero…- pasaron junto a Salt quien bajaba de la escalera, y este le gruño al chico, Granny le regaño enseguida- ¡Salt, no seas mal educado!- y le piñizco la nariz, este se quejo y el albino le soltó la lengua burlón- como te decía, pero es la que más me gusta usar cuando acompaño a Salt en su trabajo o…- se dio media vuelta y quedo frente a frente con el guardián, quien se había atrasado nuevamente por burlarse del cachorro- cuando tengo que hacer cosas crueles.

-¿Qué?- exclamó el joven confundido. El can tras él esbozo una sonrisa.

-Jack, no te puedo mostrar el corazón de Aster- informo seriamente el Cupido cruzando sus brazos tras su espalda, y adoptando el papel como la mayor en la situación.

Al pequeño se le deformó la cara al darse cuenta de que había sido descubierto. Había ido con la mejores de las intenciones, no es que haya comenzado a tratar bien a la dueña del amor, para aprovecharse y ver el corazón, bueno, en parte sí, pero no es que alguna vez la haya tratado mal.

-Oowwww ¿Por qué?- se quejó en un berrinche el guardián de la diversión, adoptando su papel como el menor en la situación, entretanto Granny pasaba de él y se situaba junto a Salt, el muchacho volteó.

-Está estrictamente prohibido mostrar el nombre del indicado de Bunny, cuando éste todavía no lo ha encontrado. Eso podría cambiar las cosas, hacer que se borre el nombre o que demore más en encontrarlo- Salt soltó una risa burlona que hizo hervir la sangre de Jack inmediatamente, pero las palabras de Granny resonaron nuevamente en su cabeza y lo calmaron, o más bien lo entristecieron.

-Entonces…no soy yo- murmuró, y comenzó a nevar dentro de la misma habitación.

Granny dio refugio a uno de los copos de nieve entre sus manos, mirándolo taciturna, pero éste pronto se derritió y desapareció entre sus manos. Mientras tanto Salt jugaba a comérselos o a mantenerlos sobre su nariz unos instantes.

-Yo no he dicho eso- aclaró Granny, Jack al instante la miro inquisitivo- Cualquiera puede ser el amor de Bunny, entre más cercano sea la persona a él más posibilidades tiene. Para tu suerte tú eres uno de los que tienen más posibilidades- volvió a acoger a un copo de nieve, lo encerró en su puño con fuerza, y cuando extendió su mano, el copo de nieve ya no era un copo de nieve, sino una burbuja en forma de corazón, que Granny lanzo a Jack.

El chico era fácil de complacer, era de esos tipos de enamorados que se aferraban a la más mínima esperanza, convirtiéndola en su arma más fuerte, en vez de lamentarse el tener tan poca oportunidad. El aprovecha hasta la último brillo…ese amor es el más puro, infantil e egoísta, pero el más puro, Bunnymund sería un tonto si dejará ir a quien lo amaba con tanta potencia.

El corazón explotó en la mejilla del albino, ruborizando su rostro por las cosquillas que le había causado la explosión, había sido como un beso, que raramente sintió como si fuese de Bunnymund.

-El "Canguro" como tú le dices, está en el taller de Norte, tuvo algo que hablar con el gordinflón y también quería aprovechar de verte, será mejor que te apures si no quieres perder la oportunidad- una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tuvo como respuesta la morena.

En cuanto Jack se precipitó contra el ventanal, para salir hecho una bala, Granny lo detuvo a unos metros en el aire, no había terminado de hablar.

-¡Espera!- el muchacho volteó- La burbuja es para que cuando Bunny te salude nuevamente de besó se equivoque y te plante uno de verdad, es más como un imán, espero que lo aproveches. Ese regalo es de mi parte, Salt también quiere darte algo…- Jack alzó una ceja extrañado.

El can saco de uno de los cajones, en las cajoneras bajo los armarios un pequeño objeto, y se lo lanzó al guardián mientras se acercaba a la ventana donde Granny ya estaba recargada.

-¿Un bombón?- inquirió al ver el objeto

-No es cualquier bombón, Salt lo hizo- Jack hizo una mueca de desinterés, el perro frunció el ceño- Es perfecto para seducir. Si quieres tú seducir a Bunny, comételo tú, si quieres que Bunny te seduzca…haz que se lo coma él- explicó con una mirada picaresca, mientras mordía sus labios sensualmente.

-Gracias- trató de decir con la mayor honestidad posible, pero al ver al perro este le levantó el dedo de al medio y se largo del lugar-Maldito…- murmuro- una pregunta ¿Cómo sabes que Bunny está allá?-

-Uff… ¿Estás seguro que quieres saber? Te dolerá bastante- replicó irónica

-¡Dímelo!- exigió

-Yo…Más bien nosotros-refiriéndose a ella y Salt- podemos saber los movimientos de cualquiera que este con la intención de conquistar o seducir. Esta mañana vimos como algo amoroso sucede en el taller de Norte, no creo que….- el chico no la dejó terminar de hablar, ya estaba a miles de metros de distancia, había partido en el momento en que ella dijo "amoroso". La chica suspiro y cerró el ventanal que el guardián había abierto- ¡Salt! ¡¿Dónde mierda están tus modales?!- exclamó furiosa, mientras se dirigía al living, donde se encontraba el perro viendo televisión.

Una pelea comenzó entre ellos, pero no sería nada comparado con la discusión que tendrían Bunny y Jack, en cuanto este llegara al taller de Norte.

Llegando al taller de Norte, Jack se sorprendió cuando no fue al gordito amoroso el primero que vio, llenándolo de una extraña inseguridad. Le pregunto a los elfos donde se encontraba, y estos le apuntaron a su taller personal.

Por alguna razón, Jack no tuvo el valor para entrar con todo el descaro del mundo, sin tocar, y con el ánimo de siempre. Abrió la puerta con los ojos cerrados, titubeante, y despegó los parpados lentamente, sabía que no sería nada agradable lo que vería, lo resentía, además de que las últimas palabras de Granny se lo habían dicho.

Y estaban en toda la razón. Dos labios, dos pares de labios se besaban con ternura, arrullados por el golpeteo veloz de una pata contra el suelo, mientras el beso se llevaba a cabo,. Eran Norte y Bunnymund quienes se besaban y rompían el corazón del joven al mismo tiempo.

Jack fijo en Bunnymund su mirada y vio como su respiración era tan agitada como el golpeteó de su pata, se notaba que su cuerpo ya le estaba exigiendo un poco de aire pero los robustos brazos que lo estrechaban contra el cuerpo del mayor se lo impedían. No habían caricias entre ellos, para suerte de Jack- Si, claro- el único contacto entre ellos además de los labios era ese brazo que pasaba por su cintura, ya que el conejo se mantenía inmóvil, quieto con sus brazos encogidos.

Enseguida su rostro se enmudeció, y sus ojos se enrojecieron por la cantidad excesiva de lágrimas. Quería salir de ahí enseguida, hacerse polvo y no volver a verlos nunca más, que se olvidaran nuevamente de su existencia, por otros 300… ¡No! ¡Por otros 1000 años más! Si es que ese tiempo era suficiente para sanar aquella tan desastrosa herida en su corazón.

Ya no deseaba que Bunny lo besara por accidente o lo sedujera, ya no quería cumplir ninguna de las fantasías que se había inventado con él camino al taller, todo eso que "supuestamente" sucedería cuando lo besara por equivocación o cuando le diera de comer el chocolate. Ya no quería nada, lo único con lo que soñaba ahora, era con el tener una máquina del tiempo y nunca haberse enamorado de Bunnymund.

-¡Agh! ¡Siempre caigo en lo mismo! ¡Putos elfos y tú juramento de cumplir siempre las tradiciones navideñas! – Maldijo Aster al romper el besó entretanto apuntaba al techo.

Jack despertó, y se fijo en lo que había apuntado el conejo: un muérdago.

Lo recordaba, lo recordaba muy bien, aquel día en que los elfos habían colocado esa cosa en el taller de personal de Norte-sabiendo de ante mano cuanto le encanta al gordito cumplir sus tradiciones- para condenar a cualquiera que se posase bajo el a sus labios rosados y regordetes. Jack pegó un suspiro de alivio y se limpió las lágrimas ¡Cómo no había podido recordarlo! Si él había sido el primero en caer. Aunque no recordaba que el suyo no haya sido con tanta efusividad, apenas un picorete, y eso le molestaba- lógicamente no porque quisiese más de a quien veía como un padre-

-¡Oh, vamos Bunny! Si sabes que me gustan mis besos- dijo Norte burlón, tronchándose de la risa mientras se dirigía a su mesa, para seguir con su trabajo.

Fue un ceño fruncido doble, tanto Bunny como Jack tras la puerta pusieron una mueca de desagrado.

-No, Norte, No- contestó Bunnymund, casi leyendo el pensamiento de Jack.

Ahora sí que tenía el valor para entrar cara de palo, pero no lo hizo, espero a que los mayores salieran, sentado en el sillón junto a la chimenea. Sí él entraba, él tendría que saludar, y la cosa era que Bunny lo saludara y se equivocara al besarlo.

Los adultos, salieron luego de media hora de la habitación, Jack se estaba aburriendo como ostra, y para varias salieron dándose de gritos.

-¡Vamos, Bunny! ¡No seas tan malditamente terco! ¡Te pondré en la lista de los niños malos!- amenazó, como si fuera lo peor del mundo.

-¡No me importaría que no fueses a emborracharte con ponche de huevo luego de tu gira por el mundo a mi casa! ¡De verdad! ¡Me harías un favor!- le replicó

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿ No te gusta que pasemos la navidad juntos?! ¡Creí que la pasábamos bien!- exclamó dolido.

-¡No, maldición, no es eso! ¡Tampoco es que estemos hablando de eso barriga de pastel de manzana!- le aclaró

-¡Ok, Ok! ¡Pero de todas maneras haz la maldita lista! ¡Y este año me iré con yetis y todo a tu casa!-

-¡No hare una puta lista! ¡No soy como tú! ¡No hago una puta lista de todo! ¡Yo soy un animal, Mate y si voy a encontrar a esa persona lo haré por instinto!- paro un momento y dijo- ¡Trae a los Yetis, pero no te atreves a traer a los putos elfos!-

-¡Oh, por el amor de Manny! ¡¿Cómo mierda vas a encontrar a tu pareja por instinto, si para eso tienes que ocupar el olfato y no hay ninguna otra hembra de tu especie que lance ese tipo de feromonas?! ¡Y ok, No llevare a los putos elfos!-

-¡La encontraré! ¡No necesariamente tiene que ser hembra!-

-¿Qué no necesariamente tiene que ser hembra?- remendó malicioso Jack, haciendo notar su presencia, los mayores se sobresaltaron.

-¡Jack!- exclamaron.

-¡Hola!- saludó animoso- ¿Viniste a verme Bunny?- preguntó sabiendo de ante mano que le respondería que sí, ya que era muy probable que el conejo no quisiese que el oyese esa clase de conversación.

-Emmm…Em…¿Sí?- respondió dudoso.

-¡Qué bueno, porque tengo algo que darte!-


	7. Chapter 7

_-"¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue en tu día?"-_

_-"Bien, una mierda, como siempre"-_

_-"¿?"-_

_-"¡Oh, vamos! ¿No creerás que San Valentín es un día maravilloso como todos piensan? ¿Verdad?"-_

_-"Pues, para mi es una mierda, lógico, porque no tengo pareja. Pero se me hace difícil el pensar que un guardián no ame su día"-_

_-"ESPIRITU, Bunny, soy un ESPIRITU"-_

_-"Bueno, bueno, "espíritu" o no, aún así eres la guardiana del amor, y se me hace casi imposible el pensar y aceptar que tu odies tu día"-_

_-"Mmmm…bueno, no es que lo odie, lógicamente, pero para mí es igual de difícil el pensar que muchas de las parejas que uní hoy por el destino de los chocolates se vayan a separar, ya que no son los adecuados, y tengan que sufrir más, de lo que ya sufren. No sé si me explico"-_

_-"¿Quieres decir: qué a ti te duele cuando las parejas que unes se separan?"- ella asintió.-"Pero, so tú misma lo dijiste: es inevitable sufrir y amar por orgullo"-_

_-"Sí, tienes razón… además, yo tampoco tengo pareja, sigue siendo un día de mierda"- rieron._

_-"Espera y verás, ya habrá tiempo de amor, para el amor"-_

_-"Uyyyy no sabía que fueras poeta"-_

_-"no me molestes"-_

"Amor, dulce y doloroso amor, Qué asco de sentimiento eres, de ti vivimos, y por ti moriremos"

Nota de la autora: Este capítulo, no es un especial de San Valentín, por si acaso. Ya lo había escrito hace ya rato atrás y solo tenía que ordenarlo y agregarle unas cosas, aunque-como siempre- el hada del amor está presente y también el amor que Jack guarda en su corazón, así que…no falta el amor en este capítulo (además del de su autora al escribirlo)

Bunnymund se acerco con una mueca escéptica plantada en su rostro hacía el alvino, aunque igual se notaba divertido, sabía que lo que le esperaba era una broma más de aquel copo de nieve tan travieso, y ya estaba preparando para troncharse de la risa mientras lo regañaba.

Ya estando a unos cuantos pasos del peli plateado, éste le extendió el brazo y de su puño cerrado le ofreció un pequeño bombón.

-¿Un bombón?- inquirió el conejo

-¡Sip! Para ti…- Jack hizo lo posible para aguantar su risa, y el rubor por lo vergonzoso que era entregar si quiera un chocolate al mayor

Pero el conejo dudaba, sabía que era una broma, o por lo menos eso esperaba, y como no iba dejarse caer así como así, no tomó enseguida el chocolate. Lo examinó, miro a su alrededor, por toda la superficie del dulce y de la mano de Jack: Nada.

Como ultimo chequeo, olfateo el chocolate causándole cosquillitas al menor por su inquieta nariz. Jack no pudo soltar unas tiernas risitas que formaron una sonrisa en el mayor al oírlas.

-Este chocolate…- habló Bunny apuntando al Bombón- ¿Lo hizo Salt no es así?-La alegría de Jack se esfumo en un tris, el nombre del perro le apestaba.

-Sí ¿Por qué?-

-¿Acaso te pidió que me lo dieras?-

-¡No! ¡Pues claro que no!- negó enfurecido. Encaramándose por sobre el respaldo del sillón.

-¡Wow, wow, wow! Ok, amigo, no te enojes, yo solo bromeaba- Mentía, al notar el olor del perro enseguida creyó que era un regalo de él que le había pedido a Jack que se lo diese. Pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, esos dos se llevaban como el orto, era imposible que le pidiese un favor de este tipo, además de que Salt no…

-¡Bunny!- llamó el albino al conejo que se había sumido en sus pensamientos- ¡¿Vas a querer el chocolate o no?!- ya perdía la paciencia, quería su beso ahora ¡Ya! y también que lo sedujera.

Pero Jack no necesito el Bombón para que Bunnymund se comportara coqueto con él. Ya que sin siquiera habérselo comido, sonrió al alvino pícaro y comió al dulce ser directo de la palma de su mano, inclinándose como en una reverencia.

Lamió su palma luego de ello, sin dejar rastro del exquisito sabor, y al levantarse y conectar sus orbes con los aguamarina del menor, recitó un delicado-"gracias"- mientras se erguía.

Jack necesitaba, urgentemente un balde y una de esas maquinas resucitadoras, estaba que inundaba la sala con sus babas y se moría de un paro cardiaco.

-¿Estaba rico Don Juan?- preguntó malicioso Norte que se acercaba al par de guardianes, dirigiéndose al de la esperanza.

- Delicioso, no sabía que Salt cocinara tan bien como Granny- respondió con un toque sarcástico, lo cual se le hizo extraño escuchar al guardián de las Maravillas.

-Bueno…entonces ya vámonos te tengo que mostrar los últimos juguetes- Decidido, Bunnymund iba a seguir al mayor, pero algo lo detuvo…

-Bunny…- pronunció casi en un murmuro Jack, el conejo dirigió inmediatamente su atención a él

-¿Qué sucede Frostbite?-

-Quiero tu beso de saludo- De verdad el chico no sabía lo que pedía, era su sed de Bunnymund quien hablaba y sus ojos estaban a punto de inundarse de lágrimas. Su amor por el conejo había llegado demasiado lejos, un solo toque, un solo roce y ya se había vuelto droga su cercanía. Quería más, mucho más.

Bunnymund dio un respingo, lo que el pequeño le había pedido lo dejo anonadado, espero un segundo para que le dijera que estaba molestando, pero al ver su cara tan suplicante no se le pudo negar.

Se le acercó nuevamente, y volvió a inclinarse. Su idea era plantar un delicado picorete en su mejilla y decirle -"eres un travieso malcriado"- pero su cuerpo lo traicionó, y los planes cambiaron, Terminó por otorgar un suave beso por sobre la extensión de sus labios, bastante sonante, y chocante para ambas partes.

Pero Aster ni siquiera se inmutó, un ardiente escalofrió recorrió sus vertebras, sacándole un suspiro y un-"Oh dios"- tan bajo que ni siquiera el alvino a su lado pudo escuchar.

-¿Bunny?- pronunció Norte, se encontraba lejos de la pareja, y no había podido ver lo sucedido.

Los instintos del conejo reaccionaron, concluyendo que ya era hora de irse, pero no sin una última movida. Bunny mordisqueó y saboreó todo el labio inferior de Jack antes de retirarse rápidamente.

Inmóvil, Jack no se pudo mover de la posición en que Bunnymund lo había dejado hasta que recobró el aliento, y logró por fin sentarse correctamente en el sillón. Su mente daba vueltas, sentía que en cualquier minuto se desmayaba, y es que estaba tan colmado de emociones que ya veía doble. Sí, sus deseos por Bunnymund habían llegado demasiado lejos.

-¡Pero mira que idiota! ¡Si serás Norte! ¡El bombón tiene efecto por un día y solo si se está cerca de la persona a la quien va dirigido el conjuro! ¡Ahora Aster se va a su casa y mañana ya no tendrá efecto alguno! ¡Sólo se han dado un jodido beso!-

Granny lo único que quería era reventar al panzón rellenándolo con Coca-cola y mentitas, tal vez algunos huevos explosivos del mismo Aster, y es que hubiera sido mejor advertirle al pequeño de ello.

Por su parte, Salt miraba con los brazos cruzados y negando con la cabeza a su amiga, ¿Y es que qué más quería? ¿Qué tuvieran sexo enseguida? ¿Era idiota o se hacía? Aunque mejor para él, así nadie le quitaría a su Bunnymund por un tiempo.

-¡Y tu no creas que tendrás más oportunidades con Aster solo porque el conjuro no ha funcionado esta vez! ¡A puesto mi trasero a que le pusiste menos horas de duración al chocolate!-

El can ahogo una risilla con una de sus patas, y salió corriendo antes de que su amiga lo castigara.

-¡Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalt!- gruñó Cupido antes de salirle persiguiendo.

-¡Hola, Granny!- saludo animoso Bunnymund

-¡Hola, Bunny!- correspondió con la misma alegría Granny apartando la vista del libro entre sus manos- ¡Oh! ¡Hola, Jack!- saludo nuevamente, esta vez al joven alvino que caminaba al lado de Aster, y recién daba cuenta de su presencia.

Jack había llegado junto con Bunnymund al taller de Norte, y también habían entrado juntos al salón/estudio donde Granny se encontraba leyendo, más no la saludo de buenas y a primeras como el conejo lo había hecho. Se notaba que algo le molestaba, solo bastaba ver su ceño fruncido y su actitud taciturna como para saber que no se había levantado del lado correcto de la cama.

-Hola Granny- correspondió unos segundos después desganado.

Más la morena no le dio importancia, Era normal tener un día de putas y el querer comportarse como un gruñón con quien quiera, que fuera ella era lo mejor, no había quien conociera mejor sus complejos amorosos, y como la estaba pasando, lo que le sorprendía era que no hubiera comenzado a comportarse así antes.

Los recién llegados se sentaron juntos en el mismo sillón frente a Granny. Ésta dejo de lado el libro, posándolo en su regazo, disponiéndose a entablar una conversación principalmente con el conejo, ya que el chico hace ya rato que le indiferente a cualquier cosa que le sucediera a su alrededor.

-¿Y qué haces por aquí nuevamente Granny? No me digas que fuiste tú nuevamente la que convocó esta reunión, ya que si es sobre el chocolate, ya puedes irte- comenzó a hablar Aster, de una manera jovial y divertida, un tono extraño para decir aquello, la moreno alzó una ceja. Era divertido escuchar a Aster hablar tan feliz, algo bueno le había pasado, le sacó una sonrisa su comportamiento. ¿Aunque si él estaba feliz porque Jack no?

-Jajajaja lo siento Bunny, pero me tendrás que escuchar una vez más, aún no te puede decir todo acerca de tu chocolate, y como ayer estuviste un poco ocupado con tus huevos, con Norte….con Jack- la última palabra la soltó de una manera suave y delicada, exponiendo- obviamente- que ya sabía lo sucedido ayer.

Pero en el conejo no hubo cambio de actitud, solo sonrió y respondió tranquilamente la pregunta.

-Sí, ayer estuvimos muy ocupados. Luego de pintar los huevos me vino ayudar un poco a Norte- mintió había venido para aclarar algunas dudas, y aunque había aclarado bastantes, aún le quedaban muchas preguntas por responder.

FLASH BACK

-Norte, sé que no tendría que importarme, pero la tontería esa de mi chocolate, me tiene muy preocupado- habló rompiendo el silencio entre los guardianes, mientras pintaba sentado en un banquillo tras Norte, algunos huevos que se había traído de su Warren.

-Todo lo contrario Bunny, si debería importarte, es normal el preocuparse, aunque no de la manera en que tu lo haces-le respondió el mayor mientras despegaba su atención de sus modelos de hielo y se daba media vuelta en su asiento para hablar con el conejo.

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-Bunnymund, de verdad no sabes CUAN maravilloso es esto que te ha sucedido ¡Te vas a enamorar! ¡Y de la persona perfecta para ti! ¡¿No es eso lo más maravilloso del mundo?!- Aster, apenas separo los labios para hablar cuando Norte lo corto de golpe- ¡No me respondas! ¡Que ya sé la respuesta! Por lo menos sé tú respuesta: No, esa es tu respuesta- Norte volvió a sus juguetes, dándole la espalda al anonadado Conejo.

-No, entiendo de qué mierda me hablas ¿Crees que no creo que el amor es lo más maravilloso del mundo?- Norte lo miró escéptico- Ok, ok, para mí no es lo más maravilloso del mundo, por lo menos el amor de pareja, para mí eso es un asco-El hombre de rojo golpeó su frente, el mismo conejo había dicho su problema y no se había dado cuenta.

Con Aster había que ser extremadamente directo, en este tipo de asuntos.

-E. Aster Bunnymund, Granny ya lo dijo una vez ya, TÚ- LE- TIE-NES MIE-DO AL A-MOR- Pronunció bien acentuadito.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Miedo al amor?!- exclamó sorprendido, creyendo que era imposible que hablaran de él.

-¿Quieres enamorarte?- preguntó rápidamente

-Noo-respondió casi con asco

-¿Por qué?-

Y ahí no supo que responder, nunca lo había pensado bien, y es que hace mucho ya tenía más que claro que nunca iba a tener pareja, esto se le presentaba de la nada, y no estaba preparado para combatirlo. Ni siquiera estando vivo, había sabido cómo luchar contra esta clase de sentimientos.

Norte casi leyó la mente de Bunny, sabía de ante mano todas sus inseguridades, y el mismo agregó- "ni reconocerlos"- en su mente, mientras lo observaba con un ceño de- "¿Me estas molestando verdad? Es imposible que no sepas"-

-Duele- fue lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar

-¿Qué duele?-inquirió Norte, presionándolo

-Enamorarse-

-¿Cómo vas a saber si nunca….- fue interrumpido

-Yo si me he enamorado- sabía que no era una cosa por la cual sorprenderse, pero Norte se sentía casi anonadado con esa confesión. Y es que el conejo era tan arisco a esa clase de cosas, y nunca se lo había imaginado con nadie- Fue cuando era joven, cuando mi pueblo vivía y yo era recién un chiquillo, me enamoré, de uno de mis superiores…nunca se lo dije-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque era hombre- a Norte se le fue el corazón a la garganta, pero no podía demostrarlo. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al ovillo de pelos en el que se había convertido Bunny. Se veía tan indefenso, tan dañado por aquel doloroso recuerdo y por sobre todo…por sobre todo a Bunny le afectaba el miedo.

Miedo, es miedo lo que nos rodea siempre, al empezar algo, al tener que mantener algo, al terminar algo, Bunny tenía miedo…mucho miedo de volver a ser herido. Ya lo sabían desde hace tiempo, pero esta era la primera vez que lo sentían, todos los guardianes también tenían miedo.

Norte no alcanzó a acercarse completamente hacía Aster, cuando este se le tiro encima y se refugió en sus fornidos brazos, quería ocultar sus lágrimas, pero le era imposible; apenas reposo su rostro en la mullida y cálida pancita del mayor, le resulto tan acogedora y confiable que no dudo en soltar sus lágrimas en ella.

Por otro lado Norte no dudo en acariciar las grandes orejas- que en ese momento se encontraban caídas- del Pooka, con dulzura y amor, mientras se preparaba para darle un discurso digno de un buen padre.

-Bunnymund, tu eres fuerte, no debes tener miedo, has pasado por cosas peores, nada podrá derrotarte, Nosotros…tus amigos, estamos a tu lado- el hombre de las maravillas alzo el rostro de Aster tomándolo con delicadeza del mentón- El amor es maravilloso, ya verás que cuando lo tengas, no sentirás miedo a nada, serás mil veces más fuerte.

El Pooka le sonrió y asintió, ahora se sentía mucho mejor. Aunque muchas dudas quedaban en su mente, y aún no estaba dispuesto a enamorarse, sabía que tenía a los guardianes de du salo, y eso no tenía valor.

-Ahora tienes que hacer una lista de las personas que más te atraen, ya sea por su físico, carácter, habilidades en la cama- Norte movió sus cejas seductoramente.

-¡Oh, Dios, Norte! ¡Eres un idio…-

-¡Oh, Mira muérdago!- y el besó comenzó

FIN FLASH BACK.

-¡Oh, qué bueno! ¿Le diste ideas para sus juguetes?- pregunto banalmente Granny

-Bueno, más que nada lo ayude con el mecanismo de algunos- respondió Bunnymund

-¿Y jugaron ayer, Jack?- esta pregunta iba dirigida al chico, pero este pareciese que ni siquiera la escuchó. Avergonzado, Bunnymund respondió por él.

-No, por lastima no alcanzamos a jugar, luego de ayudar un poco a Norte, ya era muy tarde y me fui directo a la Warren- habló mientras alborotaba los cabellos del chico a su lado.

Pero ni eso, ni aquel tan cariñosos revoltura de cabellos, lo hizo salir de su indiferencia. Y aunque no fuese buena señal, el Pooka no le dio importancia, se encogió de hombros y siguió hablando.

Aquello le dio a Granny un grave presentimiento, tenía que buscar la manera de saber si sus sospechas estaban en lo correcto.

-Aaah…- balbuceó Granny- entonces no se vieron-

-No, no nos alcanzamos a ver-eso sí que despertó el "interés" Jack, por ligero que fuese, Granny notó enseguida que su furia fue cambiada por tristeza, ahora sí que estaba pendiente de la conversación.

Granny pegó un respingo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos-"serás hijo de puta Salt"- sus sospechas estaban en lo correcto, el conejo no recordaba nada que tuviese que ver con Jack, del día anterior. Apostaba su cabeza a que Salt le había puesto polvos del olvido al chocolate- "te matare hijo de la chingada"- Granny hervía en rabia, pero mantuvo la compostura, no le quedaba de otra.

-¿Y Salt?- "el nombre del Diablo"- pensaron Jack y Granny.

-Vino conmigo, pero tuvo algunos asuntos que resolver, ya viene- Granny miró el libro, ya no tenía ganas de hablar con Aster, por alguna razón también se sentía enojada con él.

-Wow, los humanos lo solicitan bastante últimamente- comentó Bunny

-¿Solicitar? Se dice "convocar" Aster, ese can es un demonio- habló tosca, adoptando una actitud indiferente, al igual que le chico, abriendo el libro en su regazo con la intención de volver a su lectura.


	8. Chapter 8

_Este capitulo es bastante largo, tal vez sea un poco latoso para ustedes, pero es muy importante, sera un poco emocional y bueno solo quería hablar un poco más de mi perrito favorito, para explicar algo importante. Los quiero mucho y espero que les guste._

* * *

_-"Si algún día…tu trabajo llegara a ser tan doloroso que ya no tienes fuerzas para vivir ¿Le pedirías a Bunny que te matara? O sea… ¿Qué te destituyera? ¿Qué es más importante tu vida o tu trabajo?"-_

_-"Para mí…no…para todos los guardianes y espíritus, tanto el trabajo como la vida, los dos son lo mismo, no seriamos quienes somos si no fuera por nuestro trabajo"-_

_-"Pero hay momentos…demasiado dolorosos en nuestros trabajos: nunca nos enamoramos, viviremos para siempre sin saber a dónde va este barco, perderemos cada vez más creyentes y quienes en algún momento nos dieron todas sus sonrisas, nos darán la espalda y ya no nos verán. Sé que mi trabajo no es el mismo que el tuyo, que la soy la persona más alejada del amor en el mundo, ya que no me interesan a quienes uno, y que para ti es mucho más doloroso porque a ti si te importan aquellos niños que te puedan ver y creer en ti pero…"-_

_-"¿Pero sería mejor preocuparme más de mí que de los niños?"-_

_-"Creo que sería lo mejor"-_

_-"Pues no lo es, como te dije, somos nuestro trabajo, y le debemos la vida a Manny por darnos tan maravilloso regalo como es el entregar felicidad, a quienes algún día, en el futuro, se convertirán en los que llevan las riendas en este mundo. Es nuestra obligación, el crear a niños y niñas con buenas infancias, para que luego sean buenas personas"-_

_-"No todos se convierten en buenas personas…la mayoría…"-_

_-"La mayoría pronto son corrompidos, lo sé. Pero aún así no podemos perder la esperanza de que eso, cambie"-_

_-Eres el indicado para decirlo"-_

_-"Sí, si lo soy. Y aunque te quejes de tu trabajo sé que lo amas más que nada, y no es como tú dices, adoras ayudar a los humanos a tener los más dulces- y a veces amargos- recuerdos amorosos"-_

_-"Algún día lo hare contigo"-_

_-"¿Qué cosa?"-_

_-"¿Te gusta la nieve?"- _

Bunny lanzó una risita ante la actitud de Granny, creyó que se había molestado por su pregunta-"Puede que lo que haga Salt es demasiado vergonzoso para decirlo"- pensó. Pero no recordó que su amiga no era de esas que creía que existían cosas en "vergonzosas" en el trabajo de algún espíritu o guardián. Con sorna, se levanto de su asiento y se situó tras el hada, cargándose en el respaldo, muy cerca de ella. Sabía que era un tema complicado, y más el tratarlo de explicar; pero le ardía la curiosidad, y tenía que arriesgarse.

-¡Oh, vamos Granny! No porque Salt no haga un trabajo como el de cualquiera de nosotros va a ser un demonio. El solo…entrega otra clase de "servicios"- replicó malicioso.

-E. Aster Bunnymund, sé de antemano que no tienes ni la menor idea de cuál es el trabajo de Salt, así que ahórrate los formalismos. Si con "otra clase de servicios" te refieres a que se presta para orgias o juegos eróticos, pues estas muy equivocado, el no es ninguna puta. Perdóname por romper tus ilusiones, es normal que quieres obtener "eso" de Salt-

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡Hey! ¡No me refería a eso!- Mintió, de verdad creyó que Salt trabajaba así.

-Tú tono lascivo me lo dijo todo, no mientas- le advirtió Granny alzándose por sobre Bunny, amenazante-

-¡Yo solo quería saber…!-

-¿Cómo trabaja Salt?- terminó la frase una voz ronca pero juvenil, que entre curiosa y confundida, desentonó entre los gritos de los mayores, haciéndolos callar de la sorpresa.

Era Jack, la curiosidad nuevamente lo había persuadido, esta vez, para que dejara de lado su berrinche y averiguara de qué trataba la conversación, ya que no había podido seguir muy bien el hilo de ésta. ¿"Servicios"? ¿"Lascivo"? ¿"Eso"? No entendía nada, más que una cosa, tenía que ver con el trabajo del rey de la lujuria (ni siquiera sabía bien lo que "lujuria" significaba)

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en el rostro de Granny, Bunny la notó y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, comenzó a arrepentirse de haber comenzado esta conversación, más si estaba su Frostbite de por medio. El hada bajo hasta la altura del pequeño y se le acerco con gentileza, rodeando sus hombros y llevándolo lejos del que ahora para ella era, el conejo más denso en el amor que conocía, comenzaron a caminar.

Granny estaba dispuesta a impartir todos sus conocimientos sobre su enigmático cachorrito Salt, de una manera eficaz y fácil del comprender para el chico- y para el cabeza dura que a pesar de haberlo alejado los siguió- ya que no podía resistirse a esa necesidad que se adquiere con los años, de demostrar la experiencia y madurez, la facilidad con la que se maneja la vida a estas alturas, el ser la voz de la experiencia. Aunque fuese mentira, aunque se tengan más de dos milenios la vida siempre te sigue sorprendiendo, y todo se te escapa de las manos, sin importar que tan experimentados seas.

-Jack, siendo tan joven- relativamente joven con respecto a nosotros- debes tener muchas dudas, sobre el pasado, el futuro y lo que te rodea en estos momentos: el presente. Dudas que van desde ¿Cómo yo vuelo si no tengo alas?, hasta ¿Cómo es que se creó este planeta? ¿No es verdad?- interrogó dando pausa

-Si…es verdad ¿Cómo es que tú vuelas si no tienes alas, Granny? ¡No tienes ni bastón!- a la chica se le escapo un suspiro abatido, el conejo tras ellos se golpeó la frente- Si te entiendo Granny, seré "joven" como dices tú, pero no tonto- informó Jack, viendo que de verdad se habían creído su broma.

-Bueno, la primera clase de preguntas, se pueden responder fácilmente y en el momento ¡Aunque no en este momento! Estamos hablando de otra cosa…en cambio la segunda clase de preguntas, solo el tiempo dirá la respuesta, la experiencia, la madurez-

-Granny…- el chico trato de que fuera al punto.

-Jack, los guardines, los grandes protectores de los sentimientos que hacen vivir al mundo: el amor la suerte…no sé, en fin, todos los que no pertenecemos a la tierra mortal; trabajamos a favor de los humanos, fuimos parte de ellos alguna vez, y hoy, trabajamos para que sigan subsistiendo, de una manera…más o menos apacible. Además de que llevamos una gran carga sobre los hombros, incluso tú- y apretó suavemente sobre el pecho del alvino- dime, ¿Encuentras alguna similitud entre todos nosotros? ¿Entre Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, Norte, tú y yo?-

-Trabajamos con sentimientos…Buenos- musitó sorprendido, por aquel descubrimiento, ya sabía hacía donde Granny lo dirigía

-¿Y entre Salt y Pitch?-

-Con sentimientos malos-

-Supuestamente malos, Jack. Supuestamente- Granny se alejo de Jack al decir estas palabras, mientras caminaban había llegado a la habitación con el mundo. Granny se acercó a él, a un punto en especificó, y toco gentilmente una de sus luces, todas comenzaron a brillar intensamente.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer?- inquirió el alvino.

-Acabo de dar amor…-

Bunnymund se paró junto a Jack, éste solo lo miro de reojo- "amor"- pensó.- "No sé si de verdad ese sea un sentimiento bueno"- el conejo lo rodeo con su peludo brazo, estrechándolo contra él; volvió a mirarlo, su cara estaba agitada, como llena de un tortuoso dolor, de alguna manera sabía, que con lo que iba a decir Granny, yo también lo sentiría.

-"amor" "lujuria" "luz" "oscuridad" los opuestos…Muchos creen que el "odio" es el opuesto del amor, pero el odio es solo un derivativo de éste, no puedes odiar a alguien en quien nunca tuviste algún tipo de esperanza o cariño; en cambio la lujuria… la atracción de dos cuerpos solo por lo físico…ese es mi letal veneno, y como ves a Salt, mi mayor amigo y compañero-

- No entiendo…- exclamó algo avergonzado- ¿Por qué tienen que existir los opuestos? ¿Por qué deben existir esos espíritus que hacen daño a las personas?-

-Porque sin uno…no existe el otro…y no habría armonía….- sus palabras, soltadas con una soltura y anhelo infinitos, hicieron internar a Granny en un trance muy profundo, mientras observaba aún la luz que recién había tocado- Jack…los humanos…incluso nosotros…no podemos vivir siempre felices…no sé porque aún, pero tenemos que tener nuestros días malos…para apreciar los felices ¿Cómo saber lo que está bien, si no sabes lo que está mal? No todos los espíritus trabajan en buenos sentimientos, y tal vez por eso no todos trabajamos a beneficio de los humanos ¡Pero sólo tal vez! Porque sin ellos, los humanos tampoco podrían vivir…el miedo…las pesadillas…son castigos que nosotros mismos nos infringimos, sentimientos que nosotros mismos hemos creado…y con cuales tenemos que vivir, no sé si me entiendes-

-Quieres decir… ¿Qué Pitch y Salt no son malos porque sin ellos no sabríamos lo que es bueno?-

-Sí, en parte- Granny salió de su trance, y miro a los chicos, feliz por verlos acurrucados- Y lo que es necesario, no sabríamos lo que es necesario…Sin Salt….los humanos no sabrían que para unir dos almas, no solo se necesitan dos cuerpos y esa "picazón" que se siente en el coito, sino también ese "hormigueo" en el estomago, que nos hace amar a la otra persona-

-Te entiendo…- exclamó con una sonrisa, ahora por fin entendía a Pitch y ya no le tenía odio (a Salt lo seguía odiando, por lo de Bunny)- Pero Granny ¡No has contestado mi pregunta!- clamó con una risita.

-¿A no? Pues lo que he dicho, Salt hace lo contrario de mí, entrega el deseo sexual de las personas, sin importar si están enamoradas o no, se los entrega si se lo piden o lo desean, y sólo las personas que saben lo que es la lujuria lo pueden ver, "el sexo sin amor". Aunque prefiere ayudar a los hombres impotentes y mujeres frígidas, le carga ayudar tanto a hombres como mujeres insatisfechas-

-¡Ah! ¡Cómo Gomory!- exclamó Bunny

-¡Sip!- confirmo la morena

-Aaaahh con razón le dijiste demonio a Salt-

-¿Quién es Gomory?- preguntó el guardián de la diversión.

-Es un demonio femenino que viaja por los desiertos montado en un camello, ayudando a las mujeres frígidas que le pedían ayuda, también le cargaba ayudar a mujeres insatisfechas- explicó Bunnymund

-Un antepasado de Salt- agregó Granny.

-Aaaahh- musitó Jack.

-Antes Salt, solo se presentaba en un pequeño deseo en los humanos de hacer cosas indebidas: querer tener relaciones con tu hermana o engañar tu pareja, o causando estragos en la camas de parejas aburridas- no dejándolos dormir hasta el amanecer- pero eso era solo cuando no sabía quién era y estaba en otras formas, ahora es más especializado- habló Granny

-Es casi un santo al que le rezan- comentó divertido Bunny a Jack, ambos rieron.

-Sí, Manny no pudo haber elegido a alguien más perfecto para el trabajo, siendo Salt tan joven es perfecto para darle ese toque efervescente a las camas de las parejas que yo misma he unido, y a la sexualidad de los jóvenes hoy en día ¿Por quién crees que ahora andan tan revolucionados y liberales? ¡En esta época el sexo esta en apogeo!-

-¡Granny! ¡Ya te estás yendo por las ramas! ¡Esas cosas Jack no necesita saberlas!- regaño Bunny, estrechando más fuerte al alvino contra sí.

-¡Oh, Bunnymund! Por mucho que no lo creas, Jack no es niño- declaró burlona la morena

-Exacto- confirmo orgulloso Jack

-No, no eres un niño…- Aster volteó su mirada a Jack y tomándolo del mentón irguió su mirada.

Al pobre guardián de la diversión estaba que se le salía el corazón por la garganta, nuevamente ese delicado cosquilleo en el estomago y calor en las mejillas combinado raramente con aquel molesto y desesperante sentimiento, o más bien, presentimiento, ya que cada vez que Bunny tenía esta clase de cercanía con él, terminaba mandándola a la mierda de cualquier manera; y él, cada vez más herido.

-…Pero eres mi Frostbite, y no quiero que te precipites en saber de estos temas, todo a su tiempo ¿ok?- y poso su frente contra la pálida, tersa y fría del joven, causando un shock eléctrico en la espina dorsal de éste, el cual lo obligo a tomar aire profundamente, había olvidado respirar.

-Bunny yo…- "Lo siento, pero mi cuerpo pide a gritos ser tomado…y por ti"tapó su propia boca de un manotazo al darse cuenta de lo peligroso que estaba a punto de decir, sus mejillas se acaloraron, Bunnymund lo miro extrañado.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó

-Nada, nada…-

-Jack ¿Sabes que lo único que no puede controlar el humano son las palabras? Una vez ya soltadas, no hay manera de que se borren de la mente de quien las haya escuchado, ten cuidado- pregunto juguetona Granny acercándose a los guardianes

-Lo tendré- dijo con una sonrisa algo perturbada.

Volvieron al salón/ estudio de Norte, seguía igual de vació, ni Norte, Tooth, Sandy y Salt habían llegado

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, y nadie ha llegado ¿A dónde fue Norte?- pregunto Granny mientras se volvía sentar en su lugar.

-Dijo que ayudaría a Tooth con algunas cosas- respondió el conejo gris haciendo lo mismo, Granny calló una risa sarcástica- ¿eh?-musito confundido

-¿Y Sandy?-

-No tengo idea que esté haciendo exactamente, pero debe estar preparando las cosas para la noche, como siempre- volvió a contestar.

-Dijo que iría a Inglaterra- musitó Jack, quien se había sentado en reposa manos al lado de Aster, los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos- me lo encontré hoy en la mañana volando por mí lago, andaba muy apurado-

Esta vez la reacción de Granny fue muy diferente, su ceño se frunció y se puso muy pensativa de repente, algo no andaba bien.

-Sera mejor que Salt llegue rápido, necesito que hable algunas cosas con Sandy- habló a nadie en particular, la morena.

-¿Hablar?- cuestionó divertido- ¡Eso sí que es chistoso! ¡Me pregunto cómo sería una conversación entre ellos dos!- clamó deshaciéndose de la risa en el sillón, su pancita le dolía ya de tanto reír.

Granny arqueo una ceja, con una cara de "¿Me estas molestando?" pero aún así estaba aguantándose unas cuantas risitas.

-¿Es que nunca los has visto conversar? O sea no es que Sandy hable pero…-

-J-Jack, ¿acaso?… ¿Tú no sabes que Salt no habla?- interrogó mientras secaba una lágrima y lo miraba desconcertado

-¡¿Qué no habla?! ¡Pero si yo lo escuche decir tu nombre el primer día!- alegó avergonzado, por la manera en que lo estaba mirando Bunny, como si fuera un idiota.

-Bueno, no es que sea mudo o algo por el estilo- Granny estaba ya a punto de ahogar por completos unas risas cuando habló.

-¡Lo vez!- exclamó Jack antes de saltar sobre él y aplastar su estomago-

-¡Auch!- chilló Aster

-Pero solo suelta palabras cuando está muy excitado o de verdad es necesario, se prohibió a si mismo hablar-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Sip, sólo habla con Granny, y si están a solas- rectifico Bunnymund

-¿Pero por qué?-

-Porque para el sexo no se necesitan palabras, según él, en su trabajo no es necesario hablar: "las palabras son para los enamorados, a mí solo me interesan los actos, no tiene sentido hablar más de lo necesario" es lo que siempre me dice cuando le trato de incitar que vuelva a hablar- declaró la morena algo abochornada, la actitud de sus amigo algunas veces podía ser tan fría.

-Wow…no…no me había fijado en ello, pero entonces ¿Cómo habla con ustedes?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Bunny.

-Pues…- el conejo se acomodo y apoyo su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados tras él- mímica, o con el pincel mágico que tiene, dibuja formas como Sandy-

-O cómo también Sandy no habla para no despertar a los niños…o algo así no sé bien- agregó el hada del amor.

- Aaaahh ¿Pincel? –exclamó

-Eso es historia para otro día- declaró Granny.

De repente, un shock eléctrico recorrió la medula del hada, causándole un respingo que repercutió en sus amigos por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué sucede?- interrogó enseguida Bunny, levantándose y sacando a Jack de sí. El pequeño gruño.

-Salt está por llegar ¡Escóndanse!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!- cuestionaron al unísono

-¡Para que puedan escuchar su voz! ¡Vamos, apúrense! - los aludidos intercambiaron miradas, y pronto terminaron escondidos tras una cortina puesta en el arco que da a la habitación.

Granny abrió su libro, leyó unas cuantas frases al azar para concentrarse y parecer que de verdad estaba leyendo, en eso entro su compañero por la ventana, sobre una patineta cubierta de colores.

-¡Wow! ¡Buen invento! Linda patineta- habló Granny en cuanto el can tocó el suelo e hizo desaparecer el objeto transformándolo a su forma original: un pincel. Los alrededores de Salt estaban cubiertos por un polvo rojizo

- Se me ocurrió al ver a un chico haciendo piruetas en el centro de nueva york- respondió secamente.

La voz de sal era ronca, pero aún no completamente masculinizada como la de Bunnymund- ya que aún era joven- era suave y un poco cantarina, seductora, parecía siempre estarte incitando, susurrando en tu oído, acariciándote con sus palabras.

Tan atrayente les sonó la voz del can, que los dos supuestos espías detrás de la cortina, no pudieron evitar sonrojarse e intercambiar miradas nerviosas, nunca se pensaron que hablara de ese modo. Pero para Jack, pronto se le esfumo de la cabeza la estúpida-según él- voz de aquel perro faldero, estaba demasiado cerca de Aster, sentía el vaivén de su pecho al respirar y su pelaje acariciaba su mejilla. Con delicadeza, recostó un poco más su cabeza, en aquel suave cuerpo.

-Te demoraste demasiado ¿Acaso los humanos te pidieron hacer un trío nuevamente?- pregunto Granny

-Sí, sí lo hicieron, pero como siempre los rechace- contesto arisco, y fue su sólo tono de voz lo que hizo saber a todos que algo no andaba bien.

-¿No crees que sería bueno que no aparecieras mucho frente a ellos? No es que sea malo que crean en ti ni que puedan verte, pero tú sabes, son muy frágiles de mente-

-No es mi culpa que me vean… yo nunca quise que pudieran verme- se defendió el can, desviando la mirada mientras limpiaba de sus ropas el polvo rojizo.

-Pero…-

-¡YO NO QUIERO QUE ME VEAN! ¡NI SIQUIERA ME INTERESA QUE CREAN EN MI!- gritó colérico

-¿Salt?- mascullo el hada del amor casi sin aire. Estaba atónita, nunca había visto a su cachorro así.

Mientras tanto Jack y Bunny pegaron un respingo por la sorpresa, lo cual los delato enseguida.

El can hervía en rabia, en una furia inexplicable, la cual estaba dispuesta a destrozar con sus fauces, ahí mismo, a cualquiera que se le cruzara en su camino. Detecto enseguida una presencia desconocida, y todo en él se preparo para el ataque, sus garras saltaron a la vista y sus filosos colmillos gruñían con vileza.

Se acercó a la cortina, donde sintió a la presencia extraña moverse, pero en cuanto iba a lanzar el primer zarpazo, Granny saltó sobre él y lo hizo detener; enseguida tanto Jack como Aster salieron de su escondite. El perro forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas para escapar de aquel agarre, su deseo de matar lo estaba poseyendo, estaba perdiendo la cordura.

-¡Salt! ¡Salt! ¡Por dios, Salt!- gritaba la morena desesperada, con lágrimas cayendo sin parar de sus mejillas- ¡Salt! ¡Por favor! ¡Salt!- rogaba desconsolada para que su amigo recuperara el juicio. Sus garras golpeaban sin control y le estaban causando muchas heridas

Bunny y Jack no sabían qué hacer, y miraban la escena sin entender y sin saber cómo reaccionar, estaban congelados.

-¡Salt!- gritó Bunnymund con lo poco y nada que le quedaba de aire- ¡Salt reacciona por favor!- volvió a gritar, y ahí sus piernas recuperaron su fuerza, se acercó a la pareja- ¡Salt!- estando a su lado el perro le gruño con violencia.

-¡No sirve de nada Bunny! ¡No te escuchara! ¡Por ahora! ¡Sólo agarra ese brazo!- enseguida el conejo gris acató la orden y se apoyo por completo en el brazo del can, inmovilizándolo- ¡Jack! ¡Lánzale uno de tus copos de nieve!- el chico no reacciono -¡Jack!- el alvino se sobresalto y lanzo 5 copos de nieve a la frente del dálmata, este pronto se durmió.

-No sabía que podías hacer dormir- habló Aster al levantarse y acercarse al joven, limpiándose unas gotas de sudor que habían escapado de su frente.

-No lo hice con esa intención- masculló preocupado, oprimiendo fuertemente su bastón

Aster se petrificó- Entonces ¿Cómo?-

-N-No lo sé…N-No lo sé- musitó la morena, aún sobre su compañero, sollozando descontrolada.

Jack se lanzó contra Bunnymund en un fuerte abrazo, aquella escena era demasiado dolorosa para sus ojos.


	9. Chapter 9

**No** me dejes **solo**

Parte 1

"Y aquel día ella aparto su mano de la suya, creyendo que solo les causaría daño estar juntos"

C.G

"_Encuentros, porque no hay otra manera de encontrarse, destino_

_Porque no hay otra manera de conocerse, amarse _

_Porque no hay otra manera de quererse, sentirte_

_Porque no hay otra manera de comprobar que estas a mi lado, y el frío _

_De aquella mañana en que nos conocimos"_

_G.S _

Me encontraba caminando por una calle repleta de gente, paisaje característico de una hora pick en el centro de Nueva York. Cubría mi rostro con la capucha de mi pollerón, más que por no querer ser visto – ya que soy invisible casi para la mayoría de la gente, siendo contados los humanos que me pueden ver – por querer ocultar de mi mismo mi propia melancolía.

Las nubes cubrían el ancho cielo, pintando el ambiente de un gris azulado; refrescaba, y el aire golpeaba suavemente mis mejillas, me sentía bien por ello, a pesar de andar con una cara de culo que no me la quitaba nadie. No sabía si Jack planeaba causar una nevada o era lluvia lo que se acercaba, pero pronto el fino equilibrio entre el frío y el calor se quebraría, trayendo una de las dos cosas ya mencionadas.

A muchos les deprimiría el clima, las caras de los trabajadores que pasaban junto a mí estaban taciturnas y deslucidas, consecuencia directa del cansancio y el estrés, no daban más ganas de darles unas buenas bófetas para que se dieran cuenta de cuánto tiempo malgastaban estando un solo segundo de sus vida angustiados, dejándose comer por la rutina o trabajando en algo que no es de su agrado y que no alimenta su alma, sólo por el simple hecho que nos los podía tocar. Pero yo no soy quién para decir eso, mi trabajo es todo lo que soy – como el suyo es todo para y ellos- y sin mi trabajo, yo no sería nada, y no es que éste alimenta mi alma precisamente.

De todas maneras, existían los que rompían las reglas, y que disfrutaban el ambiente. Aprovechándose del frío para hacer de sus camas el más confortable refugio, dejándose derretir por el placer. Como los humanos que me acaban de invocar, que envidia les tenía.

Un ejemplo más normal, eran las parejas o los niños que estaban disfrutando en los parques aquella fría tarde, tanto jugando como locos por todas partes o depositándose tibios besos sobre los labios.

Ya por tanto pensar en eso – y de no verlo, a verlo reflejado en todas partes- se me apeteció tener un poquito de ese calor, me adentre a uno de los pequeños parques que me quedaba por el camino – no me devolvería a ver a esa pareja teniendo sexo, la cual sería la otra opción –

Y justo el cuadro que me imaginaba: muchas parejas abrazaditas en las sillas y niños jugando como locos en los juegos.

Al segundo después de entrar, me había saciado y me dispuse a retirarme, satisfecho por obtener de aquel maravilloso cuadro de varias sonrisas, y risas internas por todas las tonterías de los niños hiperventilados. Pero un cálido tacto en mi muslo detuvo mi retirada. Me congele al instante, alguien podía tocarme, y su tacto se desplazaba amasando suavemente en círculos sobre un pequeño sector de mi muslo ladeado – pellizcándome a veces- para luego tantear suavemente hacia abajo, y volver al mismo sector. No pude respirar durante el tiempo en el que aparecer una pequeña manito analizaba mi existencia, comprobando cuan real era; cuan real era no solo ante sus ojos, sino también ante el calor característico que un cuerpo real y tangible entrega a otro al momento de conectarse, de encontrarse, de marcar sus vidas con el otro, ya que sus destinos, se habían cruzado.

Volteé lentamente la cabeza, en el estado más alto del pánico; rogando a cualquiera que me escuchase que lo que me encontrase no fuese lo que estaba pensando. Que no convirtiera esta linda – aunque melancólica- tarde en la peor pesadilla de las que nunca me hubiese imaginado. Pero me recibieron unos enormes orbes canela, que me miraban expectantes y llenos de curiosidad.

Orbes pertenecientes a una pequeña figura, de no más de unos 1,06 cm, por ello representante de un infante de no más de unos 4 años, arropada con una chaqueta que cubría todo su cuerpo, una gruesa bufanda y un gorro de lana, el cual dejaba ver unos pequeños mechones de color trigo sobre su frente.

-"Centeno"- fue lo último – casi consiente- que llegue a pensar.

Ya que mi ser se lleno de horror, de la desesperación más grande que en mi vida había sentido, mi pesadilla se había cumplida, una pesadilla de la cual ni siquiera tenía idea de la agonía que me podría causar durante el resto de mi vida, y es que, esto, me marcaría de por vida. Perdí el control sobre mi cuerpo, mis extremidades temblaban y mis dientes chasqueaban cual castañuelas. Quería correr, alegarme lo más rápido posible de aquel ser, pero mis pies me lo impedían, mi propia conciencia me ordenaban quedarme ahí, aunque el fin del mundo ocurriese en ese momento.

A pesar de mi miedo evidente, la pequeña figura no dudo ni tuvo miedo ni un segundo ni de mi, ni de mi extraño comportamiento, no aparto su mano al sentir mi temblequeo – hizo todo lo contrario la oprimió con más fuerza- y me entrego una suave y tierna sonrisa, la cual saco de mi, mi alma: el niño estaba feliz de verificar que yo también me había enterado de su existencia.

No pude corresponderla, aún me alteraba el pánico y el miedo. Para el bebé – el cual esperaba una reacción de mi parte, no solo una reacción, si no una "buena "reacción– era un sueño hecho realidad ver a un perro dálmata de 5 pies de alto, que por su altura, no solo pudiese llenarle la cara de babas y votarlo a cada rato, sino que pudiese llevarle a todas partes y tener mucho espacio más para el apapacho, una emoción casi equivalente al ver al conejo de pascua. Pero yo no soy el conejo de Pascua, no soy Bunnymund, ni cualquier perro gigante. El que me estuviese viendo a mí, a Sea Salt, el espíritu de la lujuria, era la mayor catástrofe que podría ocurrir en mi vida, más en la suya.

El pequeño, al no encontrar "buena reacción" y solo espanto y terror, entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, volteando su pequeña sonrisa, estaba afligido, preocupado, entrando en la tristeza de que, a mí, no me gustase su cercanía. Y mis sentidos volvieron a mí – más bien el sentimiento de culpa- que me despertó y me hizo volver a mis cabales: El calor, yo buscaba ese calor lleno de amor…lleno de amor humano, y él me la estaba dando, pero no pude ni sonreír. Prontamente, antes de que mis oídos recuperaran sus capacidades, la tibieza de la pequeña área donde posaba su manita fue arrebatada, y su cuerpecito fue alejado de mí de una manera casi violenta, por un cuerpo que no llegue a visualizar.

Seguí caminado inmediatamente después como si nada hubiera pasado, y es que nada había sucedido, nada de esto paso nunca, un niño de 4 años nunca reconoció mi lujuria, nunca, nunca, y yo nunca quise dar ese hecho como algo bueno, nunca, nunca…. El amor y la inocencia de los niños, nunca debería ni de rozar mi existencia.

Granny me esperaba en el taller de norte, teníamos que informarle a Bunnymund acerca de su chocolate, no podía perderme lo gracioso que iba a ser su expresión, tenía que apresurarme.

"_Donde la noche tenía que esclarecer, esclareció y dio paso a un sol que le agradecía el haber cuidado del orden por otra noche, pero por donde el sol nunca debía de desaparecer, la luna reino indignada. Indignada por el desorden que había causado el sol con su desmesurada confianza en los humanos, quienes habían robado los pecados de la noche para implantarlos en el día, tenía que arreglar los desastres, le quitaría un día al sol como castigo" _

_C.G_

-¿Anocheció?- cuestionó desconcertado Bunnymund, acercándose a una de las ventanas y corriendo la cortina. Como lo suponía, el sol se había ocultado.

-¿Qué tiene de raro? Ya son más de las 9 de la noche- aclaró lo obvio para muchos Jack, quien estaba sentado sobre su bastón.

-Aquí no anochece por 6 meses al año, estamos en temporada de sol de medianoche- evidenció Bunny, volviendo la mirada hacía al chico, quien lo miro perplejo, para luego ambos, dirigir su mirada a la luna ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Unas cuantas horas habían pasado desde el incidente con Salt, y el perro aún no despertaba; Granny había pasado de reventar en lágrimas a un estado apagado, casi muerto, no movía ni un musculo y parecía haber ya perdido la conciencia del lugar de donde estaba: sobre Salt.

Mientras tanto Jack se estaba preocupaba más y más, desesperado por creer que era su culpa el estado inconsciente tanto de Granny como de Salt, siendo Bunnymund el único que aún mantenía la compostura. Tenía que arreglar las cosas rápido, sino las marcas de los sucedido serían permanentes, pero no sabía por dónde empezar ¿ El tembloroso frenético que parecía estar lleno de cafeína sobre su bastón, o la muerta viviente sobre un perro inconsciente? Difícil decisión, no saben cuánto rogaba el que Norte estuviese ahí en esos momentos.

Miro a la luna buscando respuestas, pero por alguna razón su aura le pareció enfadada, violenta, rayando en la ira, prefirió apartar la mirada, tal vez no era el único en problemas en esos instantes. Pero la esperanza nunca se acaba, los problemas siempre tienen solución y el gordito podía llegar en cualquier momento para solucionarlos, ya que él no tenía idea cómo – "Mientras tanto, lo más beneficioso es que les dé espacio a ambos"- pensó – "Dividir la perturbación la hace menos pesada" –

Bunnymund se acerco a Jack, y ofreciéndole su mano, le invito a bajar, agarrándose fuertemente de esta y dirigiéndole a la salida. Jack se asustó al creer que Bunny quisiese que se fuera, pero con un leve pero duro tirón le indico que saldrían los dos juntos de la habitación.

-Granny, será mejor que te bajes, pon a Salt en un sillón o algo, no es cómodo ni bueno para tu espalda el que esperes que despierte en esa posición- sugirió con la mayor delicadeza, en el umbral de la puerta, con el albino ya del otro lado

-No- declaró cortante- quiero que se quede así, tiene que ser a mí a la primera que vea, a la primera que le entregue sus lágrimas al disculparse por lo sucedido-

Bunny no pudo decir nada contra eso, dudaba que el perro recordara lo ocurrido, su estado había sido demasiado frenético como para haber estado consciente de sus actos, pero contra esa determinación, no le quedaba de otra que irse sin hacer nada. Intercambio miradas afligidas con Jack al cerrar la puerta, y ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, para luego comenzar a caminar en silencio.

-"las heridas de Granny aún sangraban…tendría que haberlas curado…pero forzarla contra su voluntad no sería nada apropiado en estos momentos, aunque sí lo más correcto"- fue lo último que pensó el Pooka antes de entregarse a la tranquilidad le daba la falta de pensamientos en su mente y el solo escuchar los pasos, de tanto los pies descalzos de Jack como los suyos, suaves contra las baldosas.

- Está todo decorado con azul y blanco- comentó ya mucho más relajado Jack luego de un rato- incluso las baldosas, es raro ver este tipo de decoración en la casa de Norte.

- ¿Eh? ¿Ah? Ah…sí….- contesto despertando del sueño para luego observar a su alrededor- ¿Dónde estamos?-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó ronco Jack, su voz no le había podido salir bien del todo luego de no haber hablado por tanto tiempo.

-Esta habitación…nunca la había visto antes….- y caminaron lentamente para observar todos sus recodos.

Era un largo pasillo, con pilares blancos a cada lado que creaban un camino. A mano derecha, tras de ellos, había una oscuridad que no dejaba visualizar qué o quién se podía encontrar, y al otro lado, a mano izquierda un montón de ventanales altos y alargados, con largas cortinas de un Calipso oscurecido por las sombras de la noche.

Sólo la clara luz de la luna entraba por esas ventanas, e iluminaba solo el camino por donde pasaban, es decir, las baldosas con decorado de matices azules con figuras que parecían lirios.

-S-Sé parece a ti…- musito tembloroso Jack.

Por un momento Bunnymund se sorprendió por el comentario, pero pronto una hermosa y delicada sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Gracias-

El pelaje platinado de Bunny resplandeciendo por la luz de la luna de una manera casi mágica que me enceguecía los ojos, y su rostro oscurecido por el contraste de la misma luz, volviendo su inocente sonrisa, en lo más delirante de mis lujuriosas fantasías.

Pero no era momento para ello, habían cosas mucho más importantes en las que debía ocupar mi mente, el estado de Salt… la situación de Granny….como la soledad la comenzaba invadir por la falta de la presencia de su mejor amigo….

-"Frío, el verdadero frío"- fue mi conclusión antes de voltear el rostro y sacar a Bunnymund de esa manera de mi cabeza- "El verdadero frío, el que no se sentía cuando tocabas tu nariz con las manos tibias o tu espalda con las manos heladas, sino el verdadero frío que a pesar de tener tu cuerpo a una temperatura – o incluso mayor- no puedes opacar ni cobijar, que no te puedes sacar ni saciar…el verdadero frío que no anhela abrigo, sino respuestas"-

Llegamos al parecer a casi la mitad del pasillo, porque a lo lejos – como con la misma distancia que habíamos caminado, se encontraba la puerta de salida- cuando nos encontramos un balcón, un extenso balcón circular.

Las grandes, largas y altas puertas de vidrio y marco blanco que daban a su interior, estaban abiertas de par en par, y un viento muy frío pero refrescante entraba por ellas, haciendo bailar a las cortinas de los dos ventanales que estaban a sus lados. Entramos- o mejor dicho salimos- al balcón sin pensarlo dos veces; las baldosas cambiaron drásticamente al ahora ser moradas y fucsias, lo cual nos hizo parar y fijarnos en ellas por unos momentos.

Luego nos dirigimos al final del balcón, donde una hermosa baranda con balaustradas llenas de detalles de tiempos muy antiguos, me llamo particularmente una que vi de paso, antes de sentarme sobre la baranda, que tenía forma de sirena.

-¿Estás más relajado?- pregunto Bunny rompiendo el silencio. El se encontraba a mi lado con los brazos cruzados y dando la espalda al paisaje.

-El paisaje…- dije en voz alta evadiendo sin querer su pregunta- Bunny ¿Te diste cuenta que a pesar que la luna esta en lo alto, como una pequeña parte del sol está en la línea del horizonte? ¡Mira, aún quedan rayitos de sol vuelven el cielo inferior morado!-

-Tienes razón…- comentó dándose la vuelta, aún con los brazos cruzados, pero recargándolos en el barandal – "A pesar del castigo de la luna, de no dejar salir al sol, el sol igual asomó un poquito su cabeza desde su casa del otro lado del mundo para ver que hacía la luna para arreglar la situación. Siempre la había admirado, amado en secreto, pero la había herido, había llenado de pecado ahora incluso al día"-

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunté extrañado por aquel raro discurso

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿No la conoces?- interrogó algo avergonzado por lo que acaba de decir

-No ¿De qué hablas?-

-Es "la historia de la Luna y el Sol" un cuento que… no recuerdo de donde salió…la cosa es que es bastante popular entre espíritus y guardianes- me explicó, volviendo su mirada al horizonte.

- Nunca la había escuchado... ¿Me lo puedes contar?- pedí ilusionado.

-No- respondió secamente- No sin antes me digas si ya estas más relajado- estableció.

-¿Más relajado? ¿Por qué más relajado?- pregunte haciéndome el desentendido, evadiendo el vergonzoso tema.

- No te atrevas a decirme que no estabas muerto de miedo por creer que le hiciste daño a Salt por dejarlo dormido con tus copos de nieve- me advirtió amenazante, con su típico movimiento de dedo, su arrugado de nariz y fruncido de ceño.

-No puedes ser más insistente….- bufé.

Había decidido ser sincero, en su corazón algo le decía que la mejor manera de acercarse al conejo era siendo sincero, quería que le conociera, que lo entendiera, que lo apoyara. Y no solo por el hecho de ser ambos compañeros guardianes, ni porque el fuese menor e inexperto, sino por ser él, nada más ni nada menos que él.

Me concentre en mirar el horizonte, me jure no apartar la mirada, no quería empezar a especular en que pensaba Bunny si lo miraba a la cara, me desconcentraría, y al final, el mensaje llegaría de la manera más infantil e ingenua, que era lo que menos quería.

-Ahora que evoco el último recuerdo antes de salir de la habitación "biblioteca" de Norte, me doy cuenta de que más de preocuparme por no haber curado las heridas sangrantes en sus brazos, penetra fuertemente en mí la inquietud, de una pequeña y tímida lágrima, que escapo de los ojos de Granny, al momento de cerrar los parpados y nosotros cerrar la puerta- el sol aún no se ocultaba, y se podía visualizar perfectamente, pero sus pequeños rayitos sólo llegaban a iluminar mis pies y las baldosas, creando hermosos efectos tornasol. Ahora miraba el suelo- Eso me hace pensar en que….- respire profundamente y alcé la mirada- en que más que haberle lastimado el estado frenético de Salt y todas las heridas y golpes que le causo, a Granny le asustaba, o más bien le aterrorizaba, la idea de que Salt no volviese a despertar…-

-¿Por ello te sientes culpable?- musitó Bunnymund arrancando de mí el último intento de ser serio y maduro.

Le mire a los ojos, su mirada me esperaba seria y taciturna, su postura de brazos cruzados y recta; dispuesta a tomar en serio cualquiera de mis estúpidas dudas y temores, apoyarme, volverla seria, un problema a solucionar, no me dejaría solo, sólo tenía que hablar.

-Y-Yo…odio a ese perro…p-pero d-de verdad que no quise h-hacerle nada…n-nunca querría que G-Granny pasase por ese d-dolor- mi voz temblequeaba y no paraba de llorar, había vuelto a ocupar mi lugar de niño en la relación…- ¡Nunca querría dañarlo si eso significa hundir a Granny en aquella soledad en la cual por cientos de años yo mismo he estado encerrado!- vociferé.

Inmaduro, juguetón, con miedo a lastimar, a que se alejen de mí por mis estupideces, siempre metido en problemas, de alguna manera, siempre sería así.

Suspiré, una risilla inocente se escapo de mi boca – la cual detuve inmediatamente con mi puño- y se planto en mí una sonrisa, me acerque al chico de nieve que ahora ocultaba sus lágrimas y sollozos, escondido entre sus manos, se había vuelto un ovillo, un tierno y congelado ovillo.

Me detuve frente a él, y me comencé a introducir de a poco dentro de su armadura, cave mi espacio con caricias y suaves empujones .como las de un perrito- con mi cabeza. Solté de él varías risillas- o por cosquillas o porque le daba gracia lo que hacía- y me acomode en su pecho, acariciando con ternura y amor. Él envolvió mi cuello con sus brazos.

Elevé el rostro y vi de frente al pálido – aunque ahora algo rojo por las lágrimas, y al parecer, vergüenza- rostro suyo, lágrimas aún caían, y mocos también, que detenía con sorbetes de su nariz, reí por eso, envolví su cintura con mis patas, pose mi frente en la suya, ambos cerramos los ojos.

-No sabes cuan culpable me haces sentir con eso… no seas malo y olvídalo…. No me sobornes más con eso- me moví y acomode, acariciando en camino, hasta llegar al espacio entre su cuello y su hombro, besé con suavidad su mejilla- desde ahora siempre estaremos contigo, deja de recordar ello… después de ti, nunca más dejaremos que nadie pase por ello-

Sólo sentí como Jack asintió y se aferro fuertemente también al espacio entre mi hombro y cuello, pero pronto lo saqué de allí y volví a unir mi frente con la suya, esta vez, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Tontito, tus poderes nunca, nunca dañarían a nadie, en ningún sentido… lo que le sucedió a Salt, es algo totalmente a parte, pronto descubriremos que paso ¿Ok?- Jack asintió y al cerrar los parpados, soltó la última lágrima.

-"Te amo" Te amo" "Te amo" "¡TE AMO!" "TE AMO!"- Gritaba desesperado en mi mente, hiperventilado por toda esta ola de sentimientos que evadían mi mente y mi cuerpo con todas las acciones de Bunny, como me quemaba y derretía cada roce, como quería mi corazón estallar con cada una de sus palabras. La felicidad, nunca podría ser más dulce.

-Ahora, agárrate bien- ordenó, y todo aquel puro e inocente amor cambio a un sentimiento libidinoso por el deslizamiento de su pata por toda la extensión de la parte trasera de mi muslo derecho, para situarlo alrededor de su cintura, para luego repetirlo con él izquierdo.

Suprimí un gemido mordiéndome los labios, pero su lenta inclinación hacía al suelo, y el cómo me miraba divertido por mi expresión no pudo evitar mi rubor.

Se sentó contra el barandal, y me poso sobre sus piernas en forma de indio, para luego, comenzar la historia.

El chico temblaba contra mi cuerpo, y sabía que no era el frío del ambiente lo que hacía temblar – como era en mi caso- ya era imposible para él sentir esa clase de frío, era el "otro" Frío el que le afectaba, el verdadero frío, el frío de la tristeza, de la soledad, lo que le pedía a otro cuerpo sentir calor, compañía, apoyo.

Mientras tanto Jack….

-"DIOS MIO, DIOS MIO, DIOS MIO, DIOS MIO, DIOS MIO ¡ESTOY DEMASIADO CERCA DE SU ENTREPIERNA!"- Pensaba temblando nervioso.


End file.
